I sit here divided
by hannahhobnob
Summary: A young girl forced to grow up and fight in the world of the assassins and templars as well survive the American colonies on the brink of revolution. Having her father taken away by the very people she is sworn to kill Eli travels to finish her training before finding her late fathers friend Achilles. Along with Achilles she meets Connor, a fellow brother with a similar grudge...
1. Chapter 1

**I sit here divided part 1**

**Well this story has been floating around my head since I got assassin creed 3 in october...what can I say about the game...AWESOME is one word I just fell in love with Connor he's such a brilliant character my favorite out of all of them. The other characters in the game are brilliant especially Haytham such a badass englishman. I'm currently on the second playthrough of this game and have literally written down everything that's happened but don't worry this isn't going to be written word for word because that's just boring.**

**This is mainly a Connor romance but will have Haytham romance in certain parts.**

**Assassins creed doesn't belong to me only my O/Cs **

The streets of Boston were always noisy, carts rolled through the damp cobbled streets plying there trade whilst men and women shouted to passers by trying to entice them into a sale. The docks were the same the sounds of hammers and saws day in day out whilst nameless ships were built under the hands of hard working men trying to make a living even with the possibility of rising taxes. Everyday ships brought in new people, people of different nationalities and lifestyles traveling together to try and make a better life for themselves. It was a hot day in Boston when a ship sailed slowly into the docks, a man pulled his daughter close to his side as people moved to the railing to look at the approaching land, a land of promise and hope.

The small child hugged his side as people hustled around her, pushing and shoving to get a view of the town, she herself couldn't grasp the fascination of the land ahead, the journey to get there had taken a toll on her body making her sick numerous of times. A boy walked up to the railing next to her a few years older than herself, looking down at her he smiled a friendly gesture. She frowned and stuck her tongue at him causing him to chuckle, her father looked down at her and sighed loudly.

"Elizabeth, I've told you to stop being rude to people" he moved her around the other side of his body "please forgive my daughter this journey has worn her out, we will both be glad to touch land again ".

The young boy shook his head.

"It's okay sir, I understand from what I've heard she hasn't been well, although it hasn't seemed to dampen her spirit" the boy leaned on the railing as the ship began to edge towards the wood of the docks, people throwing ropes over to tie off.

Her father ruffled her hair "aye she gets it from her mother, I pity the man who takes her heart". They both started laughing and she pushed his hand away from her hair before crossing her arms and pouting.

"Could you stop talking about me as if I'm not here, and I'm not getting married... i don't like boys"

Her father shook his head whilst the boy snickered at her pouting face.

"And why my lady do you not like boys?"

Without looking at him she held her head up high "because boys are silly, they spend most of there time together acting like imbeciles hoping it will get them noticed, I'd rather read my books or draw".

He laughed again, pushing his hat further on his head.

"You cannot deny a man wanting to be noticed by a pretty girl" she turned to look at him meeting his dark eyes

"But I doubt you wouldn't have a problem sorting out the men from the boys"

"It will take a special man for my little Eli" her father nudged her with his elbow which earned him a glare.

The ropes had been tied off and the gangway lowered as people started to leave the ship. Picking up her bag Eli grabbed her fathers hand,

"can we go now father, I've smelt nothing but sea water and this ship for a month"

"that's the smell of freedom and hard working men" the boy said.

"well I don't like it" she said almost stamping her feet in frustration as more people left the ship.

"Are you getting off here young man" her father asked. The boy stood up straight and shook his head.

"Me da's the captain, so I go where he goes"

"I understand, it was nice to meet you...?" he stuck his hand out for the boy to take.

"Sebastian Moore sir"

"Francis Phillips"

Eli tired of waiting had loosed his hand and made her way to the gangway, her father tutted at her impatience and walked towards her taking her small hand in his.

"Are you going to say goodbye to Elizabeth?"

Huffing loudly she turned to find Sebastian watching her walk away a soft smile on his handsome face...whoa handsome where did that come from?

"Goodbye Sebastian, safe travels" she said with a fake dimpled smile.

"And to you Elizabeth, maybe we will see each other again" and with that he tapped his hat and made his way further on the ship.

"ha not likely" Eli scoffed quietly.

"now now Elizabeth he was a very nice boy" Francis said pulling her along the street avoiding the large crowds and guards patrolling the town. Walking down the tight alley ways they found themselves at the Green Dragon tavern, a fine establishment that on first looks attracted all types of drunks. Squeezing harder onto her fathers hand she gulped and moved closer to him.

"Are we really staying here father" she questioned him already dreading the answer as a man threw up on the cobbled floors.

"I'm afraid so darling but its only temporary until a friend sorts out permanent accommodations for us" he pushed open the tavern doors to a noisy,bumbling room of drunks spilling ale, laughing and groping passing whences. Her father moved to talk to the landlords about renting a room whilst Eli took in her surroundings, the noise alone was a first experience different languages were spoken ranging from rough commoners to fancy English talk, then there was the plain drunken gibberish almost unrecognizable with the odd profanity thrown in. A gentle hand on the shoulder aroused her from her day dreaming and her father pushed her tiny body towards the staircase.

"Turn left at the top and it's the room in the corner darling" her father told her. More people surrounded the top of the landing giggling and clashing glasses together chanting songs till some were blue in the face or face down after passing out.

The room itself was tiny a large bed taking up most of the space. The walls were bare and most of the light filled in through the small square windows over looking the street. Huffing Eli threw her bag on the floor before sitting on the bed in a flop. Francis looked at his little girl wishing life was easier for her, the journey to Boston was a horrible experience and now without a home this filthy tavern was the only place cheap and safe if you paid extra for silence. Getting down on his took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles.

"I know this isn't the life you wanted Eli, and believe me this wasn't mine either, but we have to make do with what we've got until our home is sorted out"

"It isn't fair father I had lots of friends back home, I don't understand why we had to leave" her eyes began to tear up thinking of the children back home Lillian, Victoria and Benjamin.

"I know you miss them but we needed to leave, for our safety as well as your friends, do you understand?" he looked at her blue tear filled eyes and felt his throat constrict he hated to see her cry.

She shook her head and tiny black curls fell over her shoulders,

"you always speak in riddles father why wasn't we safe back home?"

"It's difficult to explain Elizabeth, there's so many things I haven't told you but it's because you wouldn't understand"

"is that why mother left because she didn't understand either" she took her hands from his and put them in her lap.

"partly Elizabeth, but I loved your mother unconditionally and she didn't, that's all that matters" he stood up slowly, the memory of his estranged wife was still painful but was replaced by anger at her disappearance and abandonment of their daughter who had been nearly 2 at the time.

Elizabeth followed her father as he began to pace the room and felt regret for bringing her up.

"I'm sorry father I shouldn't of said that, I have so many questions which never get answered...I'm just curious that's all". Francis stopped to look out the window "did she love me, my mother I mean, was she disappointed in me somehow is that why she left me behind".

Her father turned abruptly with his eyes full of unshed tears "why would you say such a thing". She shrugged her small shoulders before pulling her legs up and resting her chin on her knees.

"I don't even remember what she looks like, I just have visions of bright yellow hair, and parts of a lullaby she used to sing to me"

Her father kneeled in front of her wrapping his large hands around her ankles and rubbed his thumbs over her smooth skin.

"now you listen to me Miss Phillips, you never disappointed her, I did in my own way" he took a hand and brought it to his lips "you could never disappoint anyone... least of all me"

She giggled as his moustache tickled her hand, "you listening to me Eli or do I have to tickle you" he said prodding her in the ribs causing her to laugh loudly.

"I'm listening papa" she flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek "I'm glad she left papa I'd be lost without you"

"As would I Eli, as would i" he hugged her back with all the love he could muster. He let her go and ruffled her hair "come on then let's get unpacked, have something to eat then you my little princess can get some sleep.

OoOoOoO

After unpacking her clothes and personal belongings in the cupboards provided Eli waited for her father to bring her dinner. Her father's bag was left under the table still unpacked, Elizabeth got off the bed and bent to pick it up. In her eyes she wanted to help her father by putting his things away unbeknown as to what she was to discover.

Her father had packed clothes, money, some rations and a dagger in its cover. Her father had had this dagger for years and he always had it on him...for protection she guessed. Nearing the end of the bag she came across a box of some sorts wrapped in a thick cloth...she wondered what it could be. Her father kept alot from her and now on her own it could be her chance of getting some answers.

Taking the box from the bag she found it heavier than it looked...interesting, unwrapping it carefully she slowly lifted the lid off to find what looked like pieces of dark leather with buckles attached to it. She pulled it out seeing that there was another underneath. It was heavier than it looked, so she turned it over to find a hidden blade carefully crafted in between enforced metal, the blades itself beautifully engraved with a swirling pattern. The condition of the blades was perfect, not a nick or scratch could be seen. Running a finger over the blade left a flight smear but she could still see her face as if it were a mirror. She lightly traced the patterns so hypnotized was she that she didn't here the footsteps outside the door or the opening of the door as her father walked in carrying a tray of food. Suddenly noticing his presence she instantly dropped the thing in her hand and looked up at his face. Francis felt like his heart had stopped the last of the life he once lived had just been in his daughters hand, the life he had carefully hidden from her since the day she was born all the secrets he had hidden were now out in the open, letting down his guard for just a mere moment had wasted 9 years of careful planning in which he had hoped his daughter would never uncover the true extent of his former secret life.

OoOoOoO

Fumbling with her hands she tried to find the words, but the look in her fathers eyes made her want to cry, she had disappointed him some how with the strange object she had in her hands just mere moments ago, she settled on bowing her head down making it easier to speak.

"I,m sorry father i...i just wanted to help" she gripped her hands tightly awaiting her fathers answer, he had never raised his voice at her and never raised a hand to her in all her life but this was different...she had uncovered something she didn't understand, something that put fear into her fathers eyes.

She flinched when her fathers arms wrapped around her body, pulling her snug against his chest, his face in her hair breathing her in trying to calm his racing heart.

He sighed before kissing her head " what am I going to do with you Eli?" he softly chuckled to her. She pulled away from him and wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

"I didn't mean to disobey you father I just wanted to help you unpack"

"It's okay, it was an easy mistake I should be blaming myself for allowing you to find it so easily...but then again I've been lying to you all your life...serves me right I suppose"

He wiped away another tear before smiling to her.

"C'mon then my darling let's eat dinner and then I will explain everything ...i promise"

She nodded her head and made her way to the table before her father placed her meal in front of her...a large pie with vegetables that looked to of seen better days, the meat in the pie was tough and ropey but satisfying to say the least.

Setting his fork down Francis got up to get his blades before sitting back down and placing them on the table. He looked up to see Elizabeth watching him waiting for an explanation.

"did you ever wonder why I was gone for periods of time and that you stayed with many other children where Martha looked after you until I returned for you"

She nodded her head slowly her mind racing through memories of waving her father off as he mounted a horse and rode out of the town, being comforted by a good lady named Martha, playing with children of all ages until her father turned up unexpectantly looking tired, thinner but his smile unchanged.

"I always thought you were working...i never questioned it"

"I was... working in a way just not decent, honest work that I made you believe" talking about it was a struggle guilt clenched his throat making it hard to swallow.

He picked up his blade and placed it on his arm before tightening the straps. Elizabeth looked on as her father attached it on his arm none the wiser as to what it was.

"I belong to a group of men and women known as the assassins, we're known as a brotherhood, an order which was founded hundreds of years ago ...during this time we also made an enemy known as the templars, a group driven for power" he could see the confusion on his daughters face so reached across the table to grab her hand.

"you see Eli, throughout history we have fought one another for the same end but for different purposes. We fight them to ensure people survive with free will where as the templars seek power to save humanity from itself by controlling free will"

"what is that you have then?" she said lightly touching the blade. With a flight of the wrist Francis extended the blade the sound causing her to jump.

"this is called a hidden blade, the assassins wear them as a sign of the brotherhood and it also helps with protection and assassinations we carry out. The blade is an extension of our arms and we are trained to wield it to perfection"

Suddenly the beautiful blade didn't seem that nice, the length of the blade was long and extremely dangerous, this brought a question up in her mind...how many times had these blades been used.

"did you kill people father?" she asked her heart beginning to race.

He nodded slowly "I did Elizabeth...but you need to understand that they were bad people if they had lived then the world would be changing under their influence...there's enough talk of an upcoming revolution to start worrying about templar involvement"

Elizabeth looked away from her father. Her wonderful, brilliant,loving father had killed people...the hands that wielded this deadly weapon had countlessly held her own.

Francis had felt pain and guilt when taking the life of another but the brotherhood allowed for him to understand the reasons and necessity of the person he was about to kill. He felt her small hands pull out from his tight grip and looked up to see her head turned away, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"can you see why it was better you didn't know this Elizabeth...why I had to lie to you all this time" she nodded her head before wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

"wha...(sniff) what caused us ttt..to leave" her body jumped through the sobs she was trying to control.

"through lack of control or...just being unaware the templars have been allowed to grow in numbers and the brotherhood has been nearly destroyed...the templars are controlled by a man called Haytham Kenway who has recruited numerous men to his cause and I have a suspicion its because he wants control of the patriots"

"for what reason?" she asked.

"I do not know, or ever hope to but the king sends more englishmen over by the day...it can only end badly"

"It's so confusing though father...templars, assassins its another world all together...it's alot for me to take in"

He stood up and walked over to her, unbuckling his blade and putting it back on the table he placed his hands on her knees.

"Are we safe here?" she asked quietly, he looked down at his hands before squeezing her knees.

"we should be Elizabeth, I can't promise anything but if we keep our heads down we should be fine, I have plenty of coin to sustain us so we only need to leave to get food" she looked unsure suddenly realizing how difficult life was going to be now that they were hiding out.

Lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger he gazed at her expressing all the love he could.

"I will protect you Elizabeth don't ever doubt that, they will not take me away from you" she smiled a toothy grin at him and he returned it.

"teach me" she said quickly in a slightly raised voice. Her father's eyes widened and his brows shot up.

"don't be silly Elizabeth you have your whole life ahead of you" he abruptly got up and stood by the window.

"I understand that father but what if you weren't there for me...how would I have any chance of defending myself"

Francis rubbed his head trying to rid the beginnings of a headache. The thought of his daughter being defenseless made his stomach turn and images not worth thinking about rolled through his head.

"would i of been trained had we not left" he looked back at her to see her holding the blade.

"yes had you wanted it, the children you played with were mostly orphans belonging to assassins...they would of joined as well" he began pacing "this isn't for you Elizabeth , you are far to beautiful and intelligent to waste your life this way"

"But it's my life father...and if people are out there that want to kill us both then I want to learn how to fight...and if the talks of revolution are true then I want to fight for my country".

He smiled at her slightly blushed cheeks and pouty lips, she would be a heartbreaker when she was older.

"have I ever told you how much of a pain in the derrière you are Eli" he broke out in a full smile and braced himself when she threw herself at him hugging his waist.

"so is that a yes father"

He rubbed her head "no its not...but i'll think about it I promise"

She started giggling "we'll see if you still have your enthusiasm when training begins"

**This chapter for some reason was so difficult to write about, I was trying so hard to not make her seem a spoilt brat don't know if I achieved that haha...she is very intelligent for her age though.**

**Will try to get next chapter out soon get intro out of the way and get rolling with the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I sit here divided part 2**

**On with chapter 2...this one was easier to write now she's older...her fathers illness (alziehmers) was first recorded alot later on than the date being used so I'm not 100% as to it being known in this time. I have researched into the illness so I hope it's correct...i couldn't find progression of the illness so it might seem to be a quick but I've written it this way to fit around my story...we look at the emotional toll it has on her and how she copes with it and we are also introduced to three characters who are my absolute favorites :p**

**Assassin creed doesn't belong to me just my OCs **

**7years later:**

**March 1st 1770**

6 years in Boston made it easy to find her way around, hidden tunnels made life easier to travel quickly and undetected...her body had changed immensely both into a woman and a fighter. She was tall for 16 nearly reaching her father in height, her thin child body had now changed into an hour glass figure her chest needing to be bound both for comfort and disguise. Years of training built muscles into her frame allowing her to run fast and steady, her arms held strength from wielding her blades and sword which also helped to pull her body up buildings. Training to be an assassin was hard and painful but it opened up her mind...the history, the facts...although some things didn't add up it made sense in a way, she understood her purpose.

Standing on the edge of a roof overlooking the town her eagle vision filled with many red spots...the redcoats...more had arrived over the years since she arrived, the revolution was closer than ever now...even the power of eagle vision knew more than the people inhabiting Boston.

Feeling a slight chill in the air she pulled her shirt closer to her body for warmth...it was time to get back home she thought...pushing her long hair into her hat she performed a leap of faith into a hay filled wagon passing beneath her.

Following her route to her home she continuously checked to see if she were being followed...they were never allowed to be safe. Templars will still out there. Taking out a key she unlocked the padlock that secured there house which was built to look like an empty warehouse on the dockside. The room was warm from the fire that was still burning, but she lit candles around the room before facing her father who was currently asleep in his chair.

Francis had started teaching Elizabeth at the age of 9 and to him was a great honor to pass down knowledge and skills his father had taught him so many years ago. She was capable of holding a sword and was swift and agile when fighting. At the age of 14 she realized her father was ill...not physically but in his mind something was amiss.

She noticed when he forgot small things like the name of weapons or fighting techniques that he had known for years...at the time she hadn't realized what would happen but her life seemed to end the day her father forgot who she was.

Looking at him sitting in his chair he was now a shell of a man, he existed but he wasn't the man he used to be. He relied on Eli to care for him by feeding, bathing and dressing him and at the age of fifteen her training stopped altogether. She cried everyday when she looked into his eyes knowing he didn't know his daughter was standing right in front of him but she remained strong and loyal to him taking on his care without a fuss.

Making her way over to him she gently shook his arm, whilst in a soothing voice tried to wake him. His eyes opened slowly and his face looked old and tired in the firelight. Rubbing his cheek with the back of her hand she smiled to him.

"Are you hungry father?" she asked quietly, he stared with almost lifeless eyes at her and she blinked hard trying to stop the tears that threatened to spill.

"we have some soup left over" she stroked his cheek again moving her thumb across his chin "I'll heat some up for you" she stood up and moved to the pot left in the larder before picking it up she brought it back to the fire.

Heating it up with a wooden spoon until it bubbled she poured some out into a bowl and brought a wooden stool over to her father before sitting down. She looked up to her father to see his eyes distant, she moved his face gently towards her line of sight before picking up a spoonful of soup, testing it on her lips she placed the spoon on the edge of his mouth and waggled it slightly. Simple actions like this was hard for him but gentle persistence from Elizabeth got his mouth open slightly so she could spoon the soup off. She rubbed his throat gently encouraging him to swallow which he did. Meal times were always long but rewarding all the same, even soup gave him strength.

After feeding him she gently walked him to his room where she undressed him and lay him down in his bed. She placed a candle on the table beside his bed and kneeled down next to him taking his hand and kissing it. Every night she prayed that her father would somehow be okay that she would wake up and find his beautiful smile on his handsome face. As well as praying she also spoke of memories...small memories that meant more than life itself. Her voice soothed him and he eventually fell into a peaceful sleep, she hoped in his dreams he remembered her.

OoOoOoO

Eli had little time to herself, when she wasn't practicing her skills throughout Boston, she was busy helping her father...so when she could get away she was either at the tavern or some dirty grotty alleyway with a man she had found. She wasn't proud of her sexual experiences, at such a young age she allowed herself to be groped and roughly taken by drunken men as a way of finding her own release and to simply forget for a short time.

On this night she found herself in a tavern just enjoying the people drinking heavily, dancing on tables whilst rowdy songs played around them. Sitting in a dark corner of the tavern she felt safe, people kept away from her until she required a refill.

People entered the tavern quickly trying to warm up from the recent snowfall that had just started up again, it was on this night that three finely dressed men walked in to the tavern.

New people walked in everyday but these men held there heads high as if above the law, there clothes finely made and expensive compared to the other men in town. They carried weapons on there belts from swords to guns. Looking closer she could see the lead man wearing assassin blades...but this man was no assassin.

Pulling her hat further down her head she ensured her hair was tucked in, she also pulled down the sleeves of her shirt to hide the blades she wore. Two of the men moved towards the bar whilst the other seemed more interested in the women flaunting their chests. The presence of these men worried others in the tavern especially the older barman who they were currently asking questions to. Seemingly getting no where the three men seemed to disperse around the room and Eli began to feel nervous, these men were clearly looking for someone and staying here any longer could be a mistake. Picking up her ale to find it nearly empty she quickly finished it nearly choking when she heard the name 'Haytham Kenway'.

'Shit' she thought this man was the templar her father had warned her about. After 7 years they had found her...had they found her father...'no he's' fine they won't find him 'i just need to calmly get out of here'.

They were getting closer and were busy with a drunk man who had decided to throw up on one of there shoes, this was her only chance of getting out. More men came to help the man who had thrown up as the templar without a hat had pushed him against a wall. Weaving through the people she eventually got to the door before the man known as Haytham fired a gun into he ceiling. A few women screamed out before silencing altogether.

"if you could all just be quiet for five minutes we will be on our way...now does anybody know where i can find a Francis Phillips"

There were murmurs all around, whilst Eli tried opening the door under the weight of people backed against it.

" Anybody?...we have reason to believe he moved here 7 years ago with a child, someone must of seen them"

A dock worker moved to the front of the crowd, swaying slightly from too much ale.

"I don't know a Francis Phillips...but I know a lad called Eli...quiet lad really but always refused to give his surname"

The templar interested in the women pulled him over to Haytham.

"what makes this boy so interesting" he asked

"well...i...umm have worked all my life on the docks...i remember names and faces...i remember him because I caught him running across rooftops two years ago...thought he was going to break his neck".

Eli began to panic she had managed to wedge her hand and arm through the door but asking the big burly man next to her to move without blowing her cover wasn't exactly a brilliant plan.

Haytham smirked at the dock worker this information was exactly what he was looking for.

"And where will I find this Eli?"

"Just check the docks...u'll find 'im there"

Haytham turned to his fellow templar next to him "Charles pay the man".

After handing the man some coin, they headed out towards the far door. Letting go of the breathe she didn't realise she was holding she eventually opened the door once the people moved back to there seats. The snow was thick outside and she braced herself against the taverns wall trying to catch her breathe and clear her mind. The templars now knew her name and she mentally kicked herself for being so stupid. They knew where she spent her time which meant they were close to where her father currently slept.

There was nothing else for it she needed to follow them to ensure that they left without finding her home. The snow storms helped with blending in and it wasn't long till she saw them up ahead, she quietly crept around a building before climbing it. Crouching down close to the roof she could make out a figure then another they were looking around the docks looking for people or obvious signs that an assassin lived here. She crept a little closer to the edge of the roof trying to to find the last man but couldn't see him through the snow that was falling down.

They seemed to be unsure what they were looking for and looked to be giving up. Shaking her head and sighing out loud, blowing out steam as she did so, she pushed herself away from the edge and turned to leave before she was met with a fist. The impact on her jaw snapped her head to the side, it was so powerful she could hear her bones crack. The momentum of the impact pushed her off the roof and she fell hard on the ground, the wind knocked out of her lungs with such a force that she coughed to catch her breathe. Her eyes began to black out and she saw the templar Haytham jump off the building. She could here the crunch of heavy boots indicating the other two.

She blinked hard trying to clear her vision. Her head throbbed and there was a wetness, from blood or the the snow covered floor she couldn't tell. Her back ached and she wiggled her toes to get the feeling back into her legs.

"Get him up" she heard Haytham say. The templar without a name grabbed her by her arms hauling her onto wobbly legs she'd once seen a foal do after being born. Her vision was still blurry and she relied on the strong arms holding her up.

"Are you Eli Phillips?" Haytham asked.

She panted loudly hissing when she pulled her busted lip too far. Looking up at him she got a closer look at his face, he was a middle aged man his dark hair had begun to take on a grey tint. His eyes a grey-bluish colour...a handsome man she thought.

She was broken from her observation by the man named Charles who grabbed her hard around the throat squeezing down painfully bruising the skin under his fingers.

"you will do well to answer the questions we ask you...or you might just find your life shortened very quickly" he shoved her head back as he released her before standing back besides Haytham.

She inhaled deeply through her nose glaring at Charles who simply glared back.

"Now are you...Eli...Phillips?"

Her throat hurt too much to talk so she simply nodded 'yes'.

"That wasn't too hard was it, now tell me where I can find your father?"

**Just to clarify the other templar is Hickey he just hasn't been introduced yet...third chapter may be out tonight I'm currently writing it as we speak...i would love people to review, favorite and all that jazz and am welcome to take any ideas people may have...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I sit here divided**

**This chapter has been an absolute bitch to write, I'm surprised to be struggling with Haytham I'm just not feeling it right now even though he has a small part in this chapter...out of all the templars Charles has the bad attitude and is capable of being very bad to get what he wants...I love Hickey and have enjoyed writing about him, one thing you will read is his attitude towards her being a female...i personally don't think Hickey is bad enough to rape, he just enjoys women so I've tried to make him a bit of a pest...**

**Assassins creed doesn't belong to me just my OCs**

She bowed her head trying to ignore the rush of blood which made her feel sick. She heard him sigh no doubt frustrated with her lack of cooperation.

"Charles"

"With pleasure sir", his fist met the hard muscles of her abdomen winding her for the second time tonight. She tried not to cry out instead bit her lip hard trying to double over, but the tight grip on her arms kept her upright and in line for a second punch aimed at her ribs. This time she couldn't stop the shout that escaped her lips and she could feel blood from her bust lip run down her chin.

"your father has been on the run from us for 7 years now, he ran like a coward...a dog with its tail between his legs... it's time we righted it...now tell us where he is" Charles pulled out his gun and held it to her stomach, his face close to herself now trying to be as intimidating as possible. Eli needed to get out of here, her silence was going to get her killed.

Her idea of escape was going to hurt and buggering it up would surely kill her...

Ensuring a leg was placed behind her she quickly brought her head down hard onto Charles's nose. He roared out in pain, placing the back of his hand under his nose, he pulled away to see blood, she smirked at him which only angered him more.

"why you insolent little Shit!" he almost growled as he pulled back his fist aiming for her face. This was the moment she waited for. Before it reached her face see ducked down bringing the man behind her forward and straight into the oncoming fist. A satisfying smack was all she heard before she was off running.

"wha' the bloody 'ell was that for lee?" he said grabbed his jaw cracking it into place.

"sorry Thomas...didn't intend to miss the little bastard"

"yes, well thanks to that little disagreement we now need to find him again" Haytham was getting annoyed now, three older trained men were being made fools by this boy.

OoOoOoO

Meanwhile Eli was having a tough time running, she doubted her ribs were broken just heavily bruised, either way it was painful to breath. She couldn't see where she was going but the further away from the docks the better.

She stopped at the markets, empty at this time of night but plenty of benches and tables she could collapse against to catch her breathe. Small snow storms circled through the town and she began to make out darker shadows through the snow heading towards her. Pushing herself up she made her way through an alley way and headed towards the snow covered hills outside of the Boston markets.

Getting out in the open was her best chance of defending herself, she knew they were close behind her and she hadn't a chance defeating them but she wasn't about to go down without a fight. She kept her back to the footsteps she could hear approaching and closed her eyes to control her heavy breathing.

Turning around slowly she was met by all three of them. Thomas and Charles moved opposite sides slowly, which made her nervous, like a deer surrounded by wolves.

"It would be suicidal to fight us boy" Thomas sneered at her pulling a gun from his holster, Charles already holding his from before.

Haytham released his blades. For someone normal it would appear intimidating but she...well literally had a trick up her sleeve. Releasing her own blades she dropped into a fighting stance which amused the men around her.

"It looks like he has some spirit after all...you have just handed yourself a death sentence boy" Charles chuckled.

Thomas was the first to lunge hoping to get an arm around her neck, she evaded the attack by ducking beneath his arm and giving a swift kick to his weak spot...between his legs which he grabbed and fell to the floor cursing and groaning. Before Charles shot his gun she had gone for Haytham meeting blade for blade.

He was powerful and his strength was unbelievable, sparks shot off the blades from the friction and her feet slipped in the snow from the force of him pushing back. Other tactics were needed to beat him but with Charles pointing a gun at her and Thomas recovering from a ball bashing, things weren't looking well. She shoved the blades to the right exposing his face for a split second, enough time for a quick effective punch, which he only returned to her already bruised stomach.

Finding a break in between the two Charles fired his gun intending to hit Eli's head instead it hit her hat at the last second. Her hat flew off causing her long dark hair to fall out, blowing her cover. She tried to ignore it but the looks on there faces was hard to not laugh at. The look of anger, confusion and murder were evident.

Pacing in front of them she smirked at them.

"what?, not what you were expecting?" she asked smugly.

"ah so at last he speaks...or should I say...she" Haytham questioned "we could of avoided this had you only done what I asked, but now you've twisted my hand...I'd have considered letting you go had you given me your father"

She laughed "you expect me to believe you'd allow me to just walk away...i'm an assassins daughter,do you think I'm an idiot"

Thomas snorted quietly earning a glare from Charles, Haytham took a few steps closer sheathing his blades.

"My father is all I have left...i would rather die then let you have him"

Charles made his way to Haytham "Sir this is a waste of time, we can search for him...he must be by the docks"

Eli's head was beginning to pound and her vision beginning to blur again, she shook it off but it wasn't clearing. Retracting her blades for her own safety she grabbed her pounding head.

"Get her Hickey" Haytham ordered, already heading back to Boston town Centre.

She could here the conversation and could see Hickey moving towards her.

"C'mon then princess up ya go" before grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder, she remembered his lingering hand on her backside and chuckle before blackness took over...

OoOoOoO

The smell woke her up, a cold, damp, dirty smell...opening her eyes stung her, the dust filled air irritating her eyes causing them to water and sting further. Once fully awake she was aware that she had been tied up around the wrists and left on the cold damp floor. Her head still felt fuzzy and she gave up sitting up after a few failed attempts. Her ribs and stomach were just to sore. She wondered how long she would be lay like this, her back continued to throb from her fall not to mention her mouth, which pulled and split everytime she grimaced.

She listened around her and could here voices and cart wheels rolling along the ground above her which meant she was still in Boston but being kept underground. A small window was on the wall opposite but was reinforced by metal bars in front of it. From the lighting outside she could she that the sun had begun to rise. Feeling the rope burn into her skin she tried to release her blades but found that they had been removed...obviously. She hoped they hadn't been destroyed as they were her fathers.

She began to tear up thinking of her father...she missed him, she wanted his words of comfort the words he told her when she awoke to a bad dream. She was frightened she didn't know what was going to happen to her and whatever was planned was going to be painful...she had been trained to withstand any torture and she would be prepared for anything to keep her father safe.

She rested her eyes but kept her ears open to any noise and it wasn't long before she heard heavy boots walking down the steps behind the wall. The sound of a key unlocking the heavy door echoed throughout the room, the grating hinges of the door wrung through her ears. The footsteps stopped infront of her face.

Opening her eyes she looked up to see Hickey smirking down at her under his tricorn hat. She wasn't threatened by this man, he looked and acted like an idiot and the dark lusting look in his eyes was something she could handle.

She rolled her eyes and closed them again before she heard the rustle of clothing as he squatted down.

"is there something you wanted or are you just gonna watch me like some idiot" she snapped at him. He chuckled and cleared his throat.

"thought you could do with a drink" he pulled out a rusty looking drink flask, the sound of water inside making her dry throat clench.

She snorted "what's this then, violence doesn't work so you'll try being nice"

"nah, darling...plenty of ways to get you talking" he placed a hand on her face brushing her lips with his thumb "maybe I can persuade Haytham to let me stay with you...i'm more than capable of gettin' a woman to open her mouth for me" he said sneering, mesmerized by the softness of her lips.

She growled and thrashed her head away from his hand.

"your disgusting" she spat at him, making him chuckle. He grabbed the back of her head by the roots of her hair making her wince and forcibly pulled her up until she was sitting. He moved closer to her, his leg in between hers.

"most women say that, but then they can't get enough...drink" he popped the lid and pressed it against her lips.

She wouldn't of been surprised if it was poisoned but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of making a scene. She drank slowly from it and her stomach churned at the disgusting thoughts Hickey must be thinking of as he watched her mouth move.

"I expect a kiss after this, after all you did give me bollocks a good bashin' last night" she stopped her drinking and pulled away "how bout you kiss them instead". She spat the water from her mouth all over his face, breathing hard through her nose trying to calm down her temper.

Nothing seemed to bother him,he simply smirked and wiped the water off his face with the back of his sleeve. He grabbed her by the jaw holding her in a crushing grip. He brought his face close to hers his hat brushing her fringe. Having her hands behind her back made her unable to throttle him, but her knee was in perfect shot in between his legs, but a quick look down Hickey understood her intentions and before she could lift her leg his other hand grabbed her thigh bruising the skin as he held her.

"to slow there darling" he whispered before crushing his lips onto hers, the action was so sudden that she gasped into his mouth and he was able to push his tongue into her mouth. Bile rose up her throat as she tasted beer and other women on his tongue, breathing through her nose quickly she could smell a manly, dirty, sweaty smell and she could almost tell the last time he bathed.

She expected him to pass out the length the kiss was going on for and when he pulled away he smiled before planting kisses down her jaw and neck, biting over the skin that pulsed from her angry state. The hand holding her jaw moved down her neck stopping at her bound breasts, squeezing gently he breathed heavily into her ear.

"ya gonna tell me where your da is?"

She rolled her eyes upwards and turned to look at him, his eyes clouded with lust, she smirked to him looking down at his lips, back up to his eyes.

"you really think I'm going to tell you?... 'hmph' pathetic really...I've been in the hands of men before...i'm not some virgin who's going to burst into tears if you touch me"

"go back to your master Hickey, try again".

A cough at the door stopped Hickey answering and they both looked up to see Charles resting against the open door with arms crossed, his usual scowl across his face.

"has our guest spoke yet?"

Hickey stood up brushing down his trousers.

"fraid not...seems princess here is gonna need alot more to break her"

"is that so, shouldn't be too hard for you Thomas" Charles made his way to him keeping his eyes on her, who kept her eyes on the open door contemplating escape.

"not working I'm 'fraid, not so innocent as she looks" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Charles clenched his jaw in annoyance, they needed to find him soon,certain plans were in place and would go ahead tomorrow...assassins running around were not a risk they wanted to take.

"Did you search her?"

"not yet, was gettin warmed up first" he laughed and Charles smiled at her murderous expression as she looked up at Hickey in disgust. He nodded his head towards her and he picked her up by the front of her shirt. Her legs were still wobbly but she was determined to get out of there. Trying her luck for the door, she soon found a hand to her throat pulling her back into a hard body.

"you are most entertaining my dear but foolish none the less" Charles moved to her and ripped off the couple of pouches she wore on her belt. Pulling open the cords he fished out the few coins she had from pick pocketing passers by and her lock picking pins. He threw it all on the floor and stared at her.

"do you have anything else on you"

"would you believe me if I said no" she said sarcastically. He pulled her to him tearing her shirt at the top. He was about to speak when he noticed a thick string around her neck. Moving towards it she pushed away from him to he forcibly grabbed by the hair by Hickey who laughed at her struggle. Hooking a finger under the string he pulled at it meeting resistance.

Grabbing her shirt with two hands he ripped the shirt open, uncovering her naked flesh and bound breasts the string disappearing underneath it. Her own pride held back the tears, she would not cry infront of them...no man had ever humiliated her in this way. They were both dead men.

He ran his finger down her throat,her breasts and stomach before resting on the top of her trousers, her skin a mass of goosepimples.

"what do you keep so close to your heart, that's so well hidden and protected...hmmm?" wrapping a tight fist around it he lifted it from the tight confines of her band, lifting the heavy key up.

"what is this for?" he looked at the key, it was dark and rusty...just a normal key but the way it was hidden was of importance. She tried to stay calm, panicking right now would be a disaster...her father was safe. He would be okay, she had to believe it.

"why don't you go fuck yourself?" she snapped at him. The chord around her neck tightened cutting off her air supply. Hickey released her hair and arm but her hands were still tied up and she couldn't stop the cord cutting into her delicate throat. Her eyes watered and her lungs burned desperate for air, her knees began to buckle before she fell to the ground the cord loosening and slipping over her head. With her face to the floor she gasped for breath like a fish out of water.

"I will not ask you again...what is this key for?"

OoOoOoO

**i hope I haven't written Charles into to much of an arsehole...If I have then I'm sorry I do love him really but you have to have the main bad guy...Haytham doesn't do it for me he's just a confusing characters. Finding her father will be in next chapter and may be posted tomorrow...:p x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I sit here divided **

**Slightly shorter than the others as I'm nearly coming to the end of the introduction to my character, not happy with this chapter really...In my mind its brilliant but putting it on paper has been a right pain pffffttttt. I still think I'm struggling with Haytham can't understand why though :/. ****The last part to this chapters is set in the Boston Massacre part of the game so that's why they disappears alot in this chapter there preparing for it. I thought it was the easiest way of introducing her into the story.**

**Assassins creed doesn't belong to me just my OCs**

Hickey walked to the other side of the room watching her writhing on the floor.

As soon as her body felt calm, the air was kicked out of her lungs from Charles's boot in her side. Her body tensed up and she tried curling around to protect herself. Another kick hit her ribs, this time unbelievable pain shot through her body...her rib broken from the force, she shouted out tasting blood in her mouth.

"that's enough Charles" Haythams voice sounded through the echoey room. She looked up to see him walking through the doorway making his way to Charles, who ran a hand through his wild hair.

"just teaching her a lesson sir"

"yes...well she's had enough don't you think". Looking up at him she breathed out hard before dropping her head hard to the ground in exhaustion.

"she had this on her...won't tell me what it's for but it was well hidden". He handed the key to Haytham who inspected it before putting it away in his belt pouch. Looking back down at her he walked back out of the room followed by Charles and Hickey. Only when the door locked did she allow the tears to fall.

OoOoOoO

She didn't know how long they had been gone,but she sat against the wall watching the door...listening out for any sounds of there arrival. Her ribs were agony and breathing was becoming difficult...she wondered if she would ever get out of there. She came to when the hinges of the door went and was pulled up so she could stand, the jolting movement sending pain to her ribs.

Opening her eyes she found herself looking at Hickey who just smiled back at her. She huffed out in pain and annoyance simply looking good over his shoulder to Haytham and Charles who were dragging in a man who had a bag covering his head. She began to breathe erratically she didn't need to look at his face she saw he was still in pajamas...they had found her father.

Ripping off the hood she nearly cried at his expression, he was scared, confused...finding strength she didn't know she had, she pushed against Hickey to get to her father.

"so this is your father then...this bumbling, dribbling idiot is who you've been protecting" Charles laughed to her father, who stood quietly, oblivious to the cruel words.

"my father is a sick man" her voice broke in anger "what...could he possible do to your precious plans" she said glaring at Haytham who just stood there hands behind his back.

"It's the principle that matters...he is still a threat"

She laughed whilst tears of frustration leaked down her cheeks "do you even hear yourself...7 years ago he would of been a threat to your plans, he relies on me for help...he is but an innocent in all this"

Charles laughed "an innocent!.. this man is still a danger...his existence has created you, has driven you to follow a hopeless order...an order you believe will bring people freedom"

"It will...people deserve to be free, even with the redcoats here people are still fighting for there homes" moving closer to him "and I will stand by them every step of the way"

Haytham sighed and looked to the ceiling then to her

"hmph, amusing as you are...our plans have been put into place for quite sometime I can assure you nothing, will stand in our way" he smiled to her and nodded to Charles before leaving again.

"can you at least untie me...so I can hold my father...please he doesn't understand" she practically begged Charles who simply smirked and nodded to Hickey behind her. He grabbed her hands in one of his before cutting the rope with a small knife. She flexed her wrists which were bloodied and sore and reached for her father before pulling him into her. Her hand stroked his hair and she whispered soothing words into his ear to try and calm his confused state.

The peaceful reunion was broken by a loud gunshot making her ears ring. Her father's body jerked into her and he gasped before slumping against her.

As she fell with him Charles stood behind them gun pointing towards the back of her father, a satisfied grin on his face, Hickey besides him mimicking him.

She lay her father on the ground and held him in her arm.

Her eyes full of tears as she looked down at the bullet wound, blood spilling quickly from it. Pressing a hand down to try and stem it she watched as his life flowed over her hand.

"what have you done?" she shouted, her breath shaky, her mouth trembling.

"putting an end to a nuisance" he said putting his gun away and straightening his sleeves.

She looked up at him her eyes red and jaw set.

"I will kill you for this...you will not get with it...even if I have to wait...i will not rest until I have spilled your blood...I promise you"

He nodded his head "I cannot wait" with one final look at her distraught face he walked out with Hickey.

It was hard to swallow, her throat was so clenched trying to contain her scream. Looking down into his eyes she saw a glimpse of the man he used to be and she smiled down at him, and for a moment she thought she saw a small smile grace his lips before his eyes closed...gone forever. She lowered herself next to him hugging him tight and cried into his neck, wishing it was all a bad dream and her father would comfort her as he did so many years ago.

OoOoOoO

**3rd March 1770**

Her stomach ached from hunger but she felt to sick to eat, she wanted to keep crying but her eyes were just too sore, throughout the night she held her father...his body no longer warm and pink but deathly cold and pale. She made sure to take her fathers ring he always wore...a ring his father passed down for him only for him to do the same when the time was right.

She wanted to die...she had already made her decision...she had never felt so alone until now, everything worth living for had been taken from her.

She didn't even react when Hickey walked in, the same smirk on his face as he stood beside her father.

"I've got orders to move you" he said bending down to look at her.

"I'm not leaving my father...so you best kill me" she whispered.

"thought you'd say that, been told to bring you by force if you refused, now get up"

She didn't budge not wanting to leave the comfort of her father, Hickey pulled her up by her arm and she screamed at him to let her go. He shoved her up against a wall before taking a rope out of his pocket to re-tie her hands.

"you got some lungs on ya', I could give you plenty to scream bout" he said into the back of her head whilst he wrapped the rope tight around her sore wrists.

"how can you be so disrespectful towards me whilst my father lays dead by your feet" her anger began to build up and very carefully she searched the tops of his trousers for a knife. She knew he had one he used it to cut her last ropes.

"shame bout that...Haytham wasn't to happy with Charles, seems he thought it a waste of time"

She found the top of the pocket knife tucked into his belt and grasped it carefully between two fingers.

"what's going to happen to me then?" she asked trying not to shout out with joy when she lifted the blade from his belt. She hid it between her hands pushing it up to her wrists that tightly held it.

"dunno, but he thought it best you were moved" he turned her around "so you don't cause any trouble".

She looked down at her father, biting her lip to stop more tears from falling. This was her goodbye...and she promised to do him proud.

OoOoOoO

He dragged her down alley ways away from guards wandering eyes, before turning off to a large building that had windows boarded up. She noticed before being pushed in the door, how the crowd seemed to be restless and guards seemed to be having trouble controlling them. Something was amiss and her questioning gaze didn't go unnoticed by Hickey who simply smiled at her.

The room was bare, a wooden table and a couple of chairs were all there was in the room. It was also dark, apart from slithers of light through the gaps of wood nailed to the windows. He pulled out a chair and pushed her into it.

He pulled out a rag and tied it around her head gagging her mouth to stop her shouting out for help.

"now be a good girl and stay quiet...we won't be long" he kissed her quickly on her lips around the cloth and she mumbled abuse at him but he just laughed before shutting the door behind him locking it.

She waiting a good 30 seconds before wriggling her wrists together, the blade falling into her cupped hand. She used her thumb nail to pull the blade out and moved it so she could hold it steady and begin to cut at the strong rope.

Outside the door she could hear people running past in a hurry, followed by guards shouting after them. In the distance she could hear what sounded like a crowd ranting followed by multiple gunshots which made her jump in her seat...soon after people began screaming in panic.

Not wasting anytime she thrust her hands up cutting at the binds quickly. Feeling the rope loosen she shook her hands unraveling the rope. Getting up she pulled the gag off her mouth before heading to the door. Without her lock picks she wouldn't be able to get the door open, and breaking it down was impossible due to her bust ribs. She looked around the room for another exit finding this was the only way out.

The light in the room flashed as a figure passed the windows and she held her breath when she heard a key in the lock outside. She moved to be behind the door when it opened and a large shadow with a tricorn hat filled the light of the doorway on the floor.

Haytham Kenway had come for her...

**hmmmm so mixed feelings on this me thinks...i felt horrible for writing the things that Charles said...it's a horrible illness for someone to get but Charles is a cruel bastard and would belittle anyone. Need more reviews people pretty please...it will give me a kick up the backside to write more often...and I've already said that I'm happy to take in any ideas you may have but that may not happen until later on when she meets the gorgeous Connor :p x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I sit here divided**

******Thanks for my reviews so far it's really giving me a boost in the writing quicker...can't wait to actually get into the story with badass Connor, should have one more chapter of introducing my character. I had an idea of how to do this chapter but it may of changed abit.**

**There is a major change between Eli and Haytham in this chapter I hope people will like it :p**

**Assassins creed doesn't belong to me just my OCs.**

He stayed in the doorway for a while the light filling in to reveal emptiness, the cut ropes lay on the floor. She heard him take a step and pressed herself as close as she could against the wall. Flicking out the blade in her hand, the noise rang out loud in the quiet room and she mentally cursed to herself. The door was swung shut quickly and Haytham stood before her his tall muscular body making her feel small. He sighed loud in agitation and placed his hands behind his back.

"really?" he asked in annoyance of her escape. She tightened her fist around the wooden handle before pushing herself off the wall and swinging her fist aiming for his neck. He evaded the attack moving to the side his foot tripping her over, sending her crashing to the floor.

"aarrgghhh shit!" she shouted gripping her side. Haytham simply shook off the attack and paced slowly around the room.

"you do realize everytime you jostle that broken rib, you risk piercing your lung", she pushed herself up on her arm to face him.

"as if you give a damn...you'd most likely enjoy it whilst I bled to death" she glared up at him and he simply chuckled at her, which annoyed her so she threw the knife at him again which embedded into the wood next to his head.

He sighed and pulled the knife out tucking it into a pocket on his coat.

"do you ever give up?" he asked whilst she painfully crawled to the table before pulling herself up.

"no...i'm a fighter...i'm not afraid of anything" she spoke through gritted teeth.

"you'd of made an excellent templar with that kind of attitude"

"I'd rather eat broken glass than associate myself with your kind" he looked at her from the corner of his eye watching her struggling to breathe.

He moved closer to her.

"let me take a look" her eyes snapped open to see his hand about to make a for grab her arm and she moved it away quickly hugging it closer to her body.

"don't touch me" she snapped at him.

"I just wanted to help" he said spreading his hands out as a sign of meaning no harm.

"I don't need your help" she turned to face the wall next to the table "you seem to be forgetting your the reason my father is dead" she growled at him.

He sighed before turning his back on her "if you must know...i didn't actually give the order to have him killed...Charles likes to get carried away sometimes...he forgets his place occasionally"

She breathed out through her mouth in anger.

"what complete bollocks...am I supposed to believe that...what do you call yourself? 'grand-master' has no control over his followers, you said so yourself he was a danger to your plans"

"he was...but had I known..." he looked at her as if not sure what words to say.

"I think Charles called him a bumbling,dribbling idiot" her eyes teared up repeating the disgusting words, she shook her head stopping the tears "I wasn't lying when I said he was all I had left, after my mother whored herself to some other man, my father took care of me...he trained me to be an assassin after I discovered his blades when I was a child, I owed him so much and the only way I could repay him was when he became ill, he forgot who I was...who he was and my training stopped and never once did I complain. I stood by him not out of duty but because I loved him...so you can stand there and tell me that the command was never given but your a man driven by duty...so don't ever insult my intelligence again. You walked out that room leaving him to his fate...an innocent in all this, and if I wasn't half dead myself,I'd of killed you by now" She turned away from him, she could see in her peripheral him looking speechless.

"You are right...he was an innocent in away, and for that I am sorry" he stood in front of her "now will you let me help you?"

She laughed at what she was hearing "why would you want to help me, I'm surprised you haven't sped up the process of my death yet"

"there's always time for that, besides I don't think we'll be seeing each other after this"

Her neck jolted at the speed she looked at him, her eyes large wondering if she heard him correctly.

"you mean your letting me go, after everything that's happened...i'm just walking free"

"nearly all assassins have been wiped out, the few that remain are long gone by now...your little rebels have seen to the beginning of change...you are in a sense, irrelevant"

"you sure now how to make a woman feel special" she half smiled at him.

"It's been known to happen" he placed out his large hand in front of her "now will you allow me to help you".

She looked at his hand contemplating whether to grasp it or not...this whole side to him was different as if he genuinely cared. Keeping her eyes on him she placed her hand in his and he wrapped his fingers around it pulling her up gently. She found his hand calloused from wielding a sword, but also surprisingly warm and soft in places...more disturbing was that it caused her heart to race. Pulling her hand out of his she looked away from his questioning gaze ignoring the burning in her cheeks. He cleared his throat noticing the slight blush.

"lift up your shirt"

Even with experience being with men didn't stop her from shouting out 'what!' and pulling her shirt tighter to her body.

"in order to help you, you must help me...now lift up your shirt, I won't ask again". And there it was, underneath the pretense that he cared he was still the cold impatient bastard. She gritted her teeth stopping herself from answering back and proceeded with lifting her shirt exposing the colorful bruises spreading across her abdomen. He closed his eyes for a second seeing the damage Lee had caused, his eyes opening when he heard her begin to chuckle.

"must be bad if you look away"

She lifted it higher to reach her ribs her breast band showing slightly. She turned her head and almost jumped when she felt his hand on her skin. Her skin already cold seemed to burn under his touch. He moved his hand across her ribs prodding with slight force. Hitting a sore spot she knocked his hand away in annoyance dropping her shirt in the process.

"It isn't broken, just very bruised"

"oh you think...i can hardly breath" she sat back on the edge of the table and looked up at him to find him looking back at her. There eyes locked a little longer than she'd liked and she dropped her gaze to her hands on her knees.

"can I go now?" she asked quietly, desperate to get out. She watched his feet move closer to her, his coat rustling as he searched for something.

"I believe these are yours" he said placing her fathers blades in front of her. Her fingers brushed his as she gently took them out of his hands.

"I thought I'd never see these again" she rubbed the leather with her thumbs, the memory of her small hands holding these very same blades for the first time, all those years ago. She sniffed deeply when she felt her eyes filling up thinking of her father. Leaving one blade on her lap she fastened the other to her arm, flexing the blade out making her feel whole again. Sheathing the blade she stood up and began to fasten the other blade finding it difficult with her left hand. She was about to rest it on her thigh when Haythams hand took her wrist, she watched his face as both his hands fastened her buckles.

Once finished he looked back at her, half smiling at her expression, the distance between them seeming to of shrunk. She continued to stare into his eyes, captivated by the blue-grey coloring of them.

"what is your name?" he asked staring back into her blue eyes.

"It's Eli" she answered taking a subconscious step forward.

He shook his head slightly "I meant your real name"

"Elizabeth". Her heart was already racing under the close proximity and his strong gaze, but it nearly stopped when he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"you should use it more often...its a beautiful name". Her eyes slightly widened and she could feel the familiar burning of her cheeks. His eyes darkened slightly and a quick glimpse of her lips threw all logic and sense out the window as she grabbed his face pulling him to her lips.

OoOoOoO

**So very big change at the end...next chapter will be mature ;)...but reasons behind it won't be written until later. Just a note...she doesn't personally blame Haytham for her dad's death...she's felt mixed emotions throughout the whole ordeal and even through her anger she has noticed how attractive the lovely Haytham is.**

**I've posted pictures of my character on just search for: hannahhobnob and you shall find it...would love to read comments...don't forget to review, I'm off to write the next chapter ;) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**I sit here divided**

**Thanks for my reviews and favourites people really means alot :) I'm sooooo sorry it's been a while I wrote this up yesterday but have had migraine and was busy watching Liam Neesons new movie The Grey which is amazing if you like wolves that eat people. This chapter is rated MATURE for obvious reasons so you have been warned.**

**I do not own assassins creed just OCs **

His lips were soft, and his breath warm and light on her cheek sending shivers rippling throughout her body. A hand on her face made her pull away. Her face was slightly flushed and her heart continued to race under his gaze. The hand on her face fell around her neck pulling her closer to him his nose almost touching hers, she moved a hand up his chest, then up his neck moving across his strong jaw before stopping at the rim of his tricorn hat. Taking it in her hands she placed it on the table behind her before returning her hand to his cheek.

Both of them had blades to there necks which made it more exciting and dangerous at the same time, both had the potential to end each others life.

Rubbing his cheekbone with her thumb she smiled gently to him before placing her lips back on his in a much more gentler kiss. He responded to the kiss, kissing back almost hesitantly at first but relaxed into it placing his other hand on her hip.

With the other hand she moved to the buttons of his coat, undoing them with quick fingers. Once opened she moved her hand inside his coat feeling the strong muscles of his abdomen built up from years of experience. Wrapping her other hand around his neck she kissed him hard taking him by surprise. He let go of her neck running his hand down her side before grasping her thighs with both hands, tugging them upwards making his intention clear...she obliged by jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

She half gasped half moaned into his mouth from the force of his hold and the attention he was giving her mouth but it was enough for him to slip his tongue in between her teeth. She gently bit his lip as a reminder she wasn't a pushover, he smirked against her mouth and moved forward a few steps until the table pressed against her.

Feeling the table underneath her she tightened her grip on his waist locking her ankles together, with his Cravet she pulled him down on top of her with him placing both hands on either side of her to keep his heavy weight off. Her lips felt bruised when they pulled away to get the much needed air, her whole body tingled...desire flooded her veins and if she was correct Haythams desire was currently pressing into her groin.

Resting back on her elbow she undone the leather strap across his chest which held his sword, dropping it to the floor loudly.

The noise ignored by the meeting of there lips again. Placing her hands back on his coat she had already noticed his blades were attached over his sleeves so she went to his tie that held his cape, once untied it also fell to the floor but he seemed not to notice as he kissed her jaw and neck causing her to gasp.

Turning her head to the side to give him more access she opened the buttons of his red waistcoat before getting to the shirt underneath exposing his defined hard muscles. His chest was smooth and very warm, the coldness of her hands pressed against him caused his skin to shiver.

He pulled away, a smug like grin on his face as he watched her taking in his body. She lightly scraped her nails down his body stopping at the top of his breaches giving him a toothy flirty grin at his body's reaction. Pulling her to the edge of the table by the back of her knees he leant over her his body between her legs. With one hand holding him up the other pulled at the remaining buttons of her shirt. Even bruised and aching she couldn't stop the shivers racking through her body as his hand slipped under her back tugging at the material of her breast binding.

Once he felt the material loosen up he pulled it away exposing her womanly chest.

OoOoOoO

Kneading one whilst taking the other into his hot wet mouth soon had her panting for more. Taking equal time with both, she maneuvered her hand between their close bodies and cupped him through the material of his breaches making him gasp and rock into her firm grip. She pulled him back down to her eager mouth whilst continuing to stroke and tease him. She found him pressing into her more, relying more on his arms to support himself.

Trying to gain back his control he began to undo the strings of her breaches, loosening them enough for him to slip a hand down making her gasp and lose herself. She stopped teasing him as she gripped the edge of the table trying to control her breathing as his hand explored her, finding the certain spot on a woman that could make even the most stubborn come undone.

Her pants were broken up from his lips above hers, although not fully pressed against hers she could feel the softness of them. Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head when he slipped a finger into her heat. A second added quickly after couldn't stop the throaty moan escaping her mouth. The already talented fingers curled upwards,reaching the spot deep inside causing her to arch her back off the table. Her cries swallowed by his mouth on hers once again.

She lay panting underneath him, her cheeks flushed from desire and exertion. Pulling his hand out he rested it on her thigh staring deeply into her eyes, making her feel lost under his gaze. The buckle of his belt snapped open at the force she pulled at it, the ties to his breaches loosened under her expert hands allowing him some extra room for his already straining erection. An accidental stroke of a nail on his delicate skin had him gasping, silently begging for a release.

Growing impatient and uncomfortable he picked her up around the back of her neck so that she was off the table before kissing her hard, trying not to notice her wandering hand in his breaches. He practically growled at the intrusion before spinning her around so she faced the table, a quick tug of her breaches pulled them down to her thighs exposing her toned buttocks to him. He placed himself snug against her, enjoying the warmth of her skin against his desire.

Placing his hand on the top of her shoulder blade he pushed her down to the table. The sight of her exposed before him was almost enough to make him lose it there and then but he proceeded to release himself, the cool air making him quiver slightly. Standing over her he could see the anticipation in her muscles, her shoulders and back twitching under the adrenaline flowing through her body.

Feeling him at the entrance of her heat she relaxed listening to the sound of her heartbeat in her ears . When he entered her she couldn't stop herself from throwing herself up against his chest, causing him to move his face to the side to avoid a broken nose. The fullness she felt from him was unbelievable...on the edge of painful. She grabbed his arms from behind her when she felt him ready to thrust, wanting her body time to adjust.

He kissed her shoulder and behind her ear...his lips burning with every touch on her skin. Feeling her grind into him meant she was ready, so he started a gentle slow pace.

The slowness was killing her...she needed more so she started to meet him thrust for thrust, the sound of skin meeting sounded around the room, joined with the pants of exertions from them both. Her hands braced against the table when her knees began to buckle, the increased pace had him pressed against her back his hands moving down her wrists to entwine his fingers with hers...something rather intimate she noticed, but too preoccupied to care.

His weight was heavy and solid against her back, her arms began to ache pushing back against him, the grip around his fingers tightened. She turned her head to the side pressing her cheek against his, his warm enticing breath caressing over her open mouth. Seeing him close his eyes she followed just enjoying the pleasure he was igniting in her body.

She noticed the increase in his pace, and the more frequent heavy breath on her neck told her he was close. He pushed his face into her hair breathing her in, giving everything he had.

Her body exploded first, crying out her release...her vision sparkled with stars. Soon after, he moaned his release spilling his seed into her, his body crashing against her in exhaustion. The added weight on her numb arms caused her to collapse onto the hard table, her nostrils stinging with the need to catch her breathe.

Releasing one of her hands he placed it on the edge of the table trying to pick himself up off her, but his arms were just as useless as his legs. He was too old for this he thought.

Eli never liked a man to rest on her or use it as a reason for a cuddle as if the sex meant something else and Haytham was no exception. Wearily pushing herself up on one hand she twisted herself pushing him off her with the other, avoiding his tired questioning gaze. Once he pulled out of her, she quickly pulled up her breaches noticing him doing the same from the corner of her eye.

Tying the breast band loosely around her, she straightened her shirt doing up the few remaining buttons. Dragging a hand through her sweaty messy hair she shook it between her fingers making it abit more presentable.

She moved away from Haytham who was still leant against the table, his clothes still untucked and on the floor and headed towards the door. She never once looked back or hesitated to reach for the handle of freedom, instead she grasped the doors handle turning it to crack open the door, the smell of the streets so close she could almost taste it.

Opening the door she squinted against the sunlight.

"Goodbye , may your travels be safe" his voice soft, almost strained against the noise of the street. She turned a little to acknowledge what he said before closing the door on him.

With the handle still gripped in her hand she allowed herself a moment to collect her thoughts and bearings. She had just had sex with the enemy was one thought...her answer being an idiot came to mind. The next being getting out of Boston.

OoOoOoO

Finding herself back out home in an empty building made it all seem like a bad dream. The days she and her father sat at the docks or by her window looking out at the sea, him telling her stories of pirates and strange sea creatures. Nights sat next to the fire where she read history of the assassins whilst her father taught her how to look after her weaponry. Finding money, her fathers sword and bits of clothing in her room she put it all in a bag. Looking once over the room she had lived in for 7 years she closed the door.

She hesitated at her fathers room, the door already open, his bed sheets a mess from the harsh treatment he no doubt received when they came for him. Going to the box he kept on a shelf she found his journal, it was something she had never read, it was private to him. Putting it in her bag she looked back into the box. She found pictures she had drawn as a child...In the days he was away from her. She chuckled at the poorly drawn stick figures of her and her father.

She was surprised to see a tatty looking doll in the box. In her big hands the toy was tiny, but she remembered when she used to carry it everywhere she went. She was distraught the day a boy older than her tried to pull it out of her hands, the brute caused her leg to rip at the seem. She never played with it again and the leg was never fixed. Her father had promised to fix it but never got round to doing it.

Looking into a cupboard on the wall she found her fathers tricorn hat,black, rimmed in blue which she placed on her head. Apart from some clothes there was nothing else worth taking. The last thing she packed was some dried meat and fruit which she wrapped up in a small cloth.

OoOoOoO

Closing the door to her past, she tightened the grip she had on her bag and headed out into the streets keeping her head low. People seemed to be agitated and jumpy and the numerous red coats patrolling the town seemed to of dramatically increased overnight.

She soon found herself at the end of Boston where the forest met civilisation, the trek through the terrain would be a struggle in the snow not to mention the packs of wolves that had made a home there. She looked around her, there were plenty of horses around aswell as the guards above her that overlooked the town.

Making a decision on a pure black horse that was being pulled by a guard captain she made her way in his direction. The horse reared and kicked high in the air with its forelegs pulling against the persistent hold of the guard. It snorted loud through its nose from anger and agitation of the rough behaviour.

The horse through its twisting and pulling had managed to bring the man out of sight of the guards. She moved around the tree getting behind him.

"you stupid beast, your better off with a bullet in your head" the guard snarled at it tugging the reins hard.

Releasing her blade she pushed deep into his back severing his spinal cord. The release of the reins made the horse rear again in hopes of escaping, but she stood her ground and placed out her hand to touch the soft skin of his muzzle.

"shhhh boy...I've saved you, now your saving me" she whispered moving around to the saddle caressing his neck as she did. Securing the bag to the saddle she mounted him holding on tightly as he bounced around. She could here the guards talking and walking around no doubt wandering where there captain had got to. She gave the horse a sharp kick with her heels spurring it into an awkward trot, which changed into a gallop when the guards shouted to each other to bring her down.

She had never had much experience riding horses and she wished she had as this horse tore through the snow as if it were flying. The animal was stubborn and obviously never listened to the person riding it as she pushed into her stirrups pulling hard on the reins to get it to stop or at least slow down. The horse simply shook off the command as it made its way down a snow covered hill still at a gallop. The steepness and thickness of the snow had the horse down on its knees in no time, throwing her off as they both slipped down the hill until they came to a halt.

She cursed her luck at picking such a ridiculous animal, she looked over to it lying on its side, it's chest breathing heavily. She got up on her knees crawling over to the fallen beast. She could see no physical damage, horses legs were so easy to break, instead the horse was exhausted...over worked by the guards. Moving to his head she caressed his cheek watching his eyes open and close slowly, his nostrils large panting with exertion.

She stood up and looked around seeing nothing but snow, she needed to make a camp or at least find shelter. Looking back down at the horse who had calmed down she decided she didn't want to leave him, so she pulled the reins from around his neck and gently tugged at them encouraging him to stand. He eventually lifted his heavy head off the ground, snow sticking to his fur. Giving him a light slap on his rump she pulled with the other hand, his body slowly lifting off the ground even if his legs were a little shaky. She gave his neck a pat, before tugging him along through a flurry of snow.

OoOoOoO

Later that night whilst sat around a fire, she ate some of the dried meet throwing an apple to the horse lay on the other side of the flames, watching as he ate the apple in two bites. She had opened her fathers journal at last, trying to find any information on fellow assassins.

Flicking through the pages she found a letter tucked in between two pages. She opened it finding it addressed to her father from a man named Percy. The letter stated his location and more interestingly gave her father permission to seek him out if he or his daughter found themselves in trouble.

This man had never been mentioned by her father, but if he was a friend and still alive then she should seek him out, maybe he could help finish her training...it would at least give her a chance to rest up and decide what her next move would be, it would be a long tiresome journey but the shooting in Boston was likely the beginning to a massive change and she needed to be prepared for it...one way or another she would find the answers she seeked.

**Hope it wasn't too graphic I do try and calm myself when writing hot sex scenes :), you will be happy to know that I will begin writing my OC into the main story now so should come along nicely if I do it right haha,**

**Please review and favourite if you want I'd like to hear your thoughts...till next time x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I sit here divided**

**So I checked my views to find over 1000 which is absolutely AMAZING! I'm happy this story is getting so many views...In this chapter Eli is now 18 and growing up aswell as being a fully-fledged assassin looking for blood!. We meet our dear huntress Myriam and next chapter will definitely be Connor I promise...**

**I do not own assassins creed just my OCs**

**2 years later (1773)**

The past 2 years had been a struggle, the life she had when she was happy, had purpose...the life that was cruelly taken away from her, a life that had been shaped around her...assassins...templars, right and wrong.

It was something she hadn't fully understood, she questioned the logic and reasoning behind past incidents and she wondered if Altaïr and Ezio ever felt as lost as she had, whether they questioned what they were doing was right.

Many nights her mentor Percy told her the good the creed does for people, the things they do to benefit good people by allowing them the right to be free.

She wondered if she were truly alone in the world, that good people relied on her to destroy the invisible chains that bind them. Her responsibility was daunting and many nights she asked for the guidance of her father, seeking out a sign that could help her.

She received nothing...and no matter what she was told she truly felt alone in the world.

OoOoOoO

Her mentor was an older, kind hearted man, who always pushed for more in training. His techniques were harsh, unrelenting... building her body and mind into a saviour of mankind. Each day was tough as if she had just started her training and by the end of it all she barely had the energy to get to bed.

The skills her father had taught her had improved, she was a master of the blades, silent and deadly like a wolf...her sword as fluent and quick as the air around her, her defence mastered to a level of impenetrable perfection.

She had learnt to wield a range of blades, her dagger quick and light in her grip, the blade designed to be quick and cause as much damage as possible. She had also learnt the use of a double bladed dagger that helped in group attacks, a simple flick of her wrist and two people would be dead.

She rarely used firearms preferring throwing knives or poison darts...quiet and just as effective, even so she rarely missed her target.

Over the past few weeks information had been gathered, the templars hold was strong...how they had been given the opportunity to grow so large was still a mystery to her.

She thought back to her time with Haytham. She did so on many occasions thinking about what happened between them... how it even happened was still unanswered, needless to say she never regretted it and never spoke of it to anyone else. She had never taken another man to bed with her after that encounter, she focused all her time into training and learning her role in this world.

She understood her body was also a weapon,a lure that could be used against men...even without sex a woman's charm was the worst kind of temptation. She had thought it wise a preventative was used to avoid any unwanted pregnancies, this reason being why she carried Queens Anne's lace seeds with her. A woman could never be too careful.

As well as her training, her own assassin outfit was given to her. A white shirt was the first layer followed by a blue corset that clung to her womanly figure but still had give that allowed her to be agile and comfortable. Her coat was also blue with gold embroidery on the shoulders, followed by a dark blue cape with red material on the inside that hung to the middle of her back. Her tan breaches were finished off by black knee high boots with red tassels.

OoOoOoO

The day of her leaving had arrived, she was prepared for the tasks ahead of her...she had learnt the skills of her forebrothers and sisters and now she needed to make her mark in the world.

Percy found her one night busy tacking her horse...he knew it was time for her to leave him, but he couldn't help worry for her. She had progressed over the two years exceptionally well but she sought out revenge for her fathers cruel death , but being driven by revenge and blood lust would likely cause mistakes.

Sliding her fathers sword into its sheath which lay across the saddle, she patted the horses neck. This was the same horse she had stolen 2 years ago, she'd named him Eton. He still had a miserable temperament but they had formed an unlikely bond over the 2 years. She'd trained him to find her when she whistled, he understood to stay around the area she left him.

Hearing the footsteps behind her she turned to find Percy smiling to her. He walked over to her placing both hands to her shoulders squeezing them slightly.

"you have made an old man very proud Eli, I wish you luck with this task ahead of you"

"I have you to thank for that sir"

"just promise me one thing" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"anything"

"do not let this revenge consume you...you are too smart to run head first into this. Charles Lee has made himself a powerful man...killing him at the wrong time might worsen the situation for the people relying on you"

She rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance, her revenge was strong but she wasn't an idiot, the opportune moment would happen even if it took her a lifetime...she would spill his blood.

"my task is more important than my revenge i know that... but if I'm heading back to Boston its likely I will meet him again...he's got away with it long enough"

He moved his hands onto her face cupping her cheeks rubbing her cheekbones with his thumbs.

"your father would be so proud of you...he is with you all the time, don't ever doubt that" he said making her smile.

"what will you do now I'm gone" she asked blinking away her own tears.

"finally enjoy my retirement" he said laughing

"well enjoy it...it's the least you deserve for helping me...and if I don't see you again than thankyou" she gave him a kiss on his cheek before mounting her horse.

A hand on hers stopped her,

"once you reach the frontier find a man named Achilles...he may be able to help, he was the mentor of the colonial assassins many years ago...find him, he will help Eli" squeezing his hand, she kicked her horse spurring him into a canter, a dust cloud followed there shrinking form.

OoOoOoO

She trekked through the wilderness of the frontier...the never ending forests were daunting, some trees grew so high that the sun got blocked out. The land was broken up with rivers, cliffs and and small settlements scattered the frontier...people managing to survive here.

She'd been traveling for 5 days, the worn dirt tracks difficult to read...she could of gone in circles without noticing she was slowly losing her patience, as was Eton who stopped walking for the hundredth time.

Dismounting from him she took his reins pulling him along, always listening out for potential danger. Coming out onto what looked like a main road she turned to hear drum beats getting closer. She could see a group of redcoats coming up the road so she quickly got back on her horse wanting to ride in the opposite direction, but the guards had already seen her.

They sped up there walking and were soon infront of her...some whistled at her, others smirked amongst themselves. She pushed her horse onwards trying to ignore the men that began to surround her. The captain grabbed the strap of the bridle as she went past him halting her horse.

"now what's a pretty girl like you doing out here?" he sneered at her, talking to her exposed chest not her face...Men.

"I'm traveling if you must know" she snapped back at him, gripping the reins tighter to avoid smacking his lecherous gaze.

"traveling you say" he looked to her sword and other weaponry "your well armed for a traveler"

"you can never be too careful, all kinds of beasts...and monsters living out here" she glared at the captain who simply smirked back at her.

The guards around her laughed at the meaning of her comment.

"I'm a busy woman...i do not have time to mess around, you can help me or get out my way"

He sniffed to calm his laughing "okay then darling...what do you need"

"I need to find a man by the name of Achilles"

He turned to look at his fellow guards, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"might know him...what do I get in return" his hand slowly crept towards her thigh, his clear intent visible in his eyes.

"what could you possibly want"

"you could come an keep me and the lads warm" his half smile was enough to make her want to throw up, his hand was now on top of her thigh lightly caressing her breaches. His hand made a move for the apex of her thigh before she grabbed it with a bone crushing grip leaning down into his pain stricken face.

"you couldn't handle me...now get out of my way before I kill you" she whispered to him. He nodded to his guards who moved away from her before she released his hand, he instantly shook it to get back some feeling.

"you stupid wench...i was only messing with you".

She pulled up her red scarf covering the lower half of her face, she ignored the insult and kicked her horse into a trot.

OoOoOoO

Following the dirt track up a cliff side, she found herself riding through a gap in the cliffs before coming out into a vast open land. Stopping at the edge of the cliff she could see where the sea had formed through creating a huge lake, a large ship already docked in it he sails fluttering with the strong air.

She could make out what looked like a large house in the distance but getting there was not an easy route, parts of the land were covered in forests.

Seeing a path to the right she turned her horse to follow it, sticking closer to the cliffs to avoid the drop on the other side.

The forest was quiet but extremely beautiful, deers ran startled by her appearance breaking the silence of the forest. Pushing her horse through a small brook she looked up at the sunlight streaking through the tree canopy making the water sparkle, it truly was beautiful land.

Hearing a branch snap behind her she looked around to see a wolf low to the ground...branches all around her cracked and she was knocked out of her daze by her horse rearing up as a wolf snapped at his feet.

Drawing out her gun she shot a wolf through its chest killing it instantly, the loud bang of the shot scattered the pack around her. She kicked Eton who clumsily jumped over low branches...water splashed up her boots as they pounded through the water putting distance between the wolf pack.

After establishing a suitable safe distance she slowed Eton down to a walk...looking around she found herself out in the open.

Huffing out loud she tried to get herself back on track, the never ending trees were like a maze it only seemed to confuse her more. Before she could establish which way was right she saw a group of about 10 men, some equipped with bows but all with packs on their backs moving between the trees in front of her.

She was about to shout to them to ask for directions but something was off about them...they didn't move like hunters they were moving as if they were hiding away from prying eyes. She followed them at a distance watching as they ran, weaving in and out of the trees.

She dismounted when the ground became overgrown and continued on foot, jogging to catch up to them. They had stopped at a small camp...multiple dear and wolves hung from wooden beams ready for skinning, pelts littered the ground ready to sell, easy money could be made from hunting. These men were poachers though the animals killed purely for the fur on there back the meat wasted...a life wasted.

A few of the men moved away from the camp going back into the forest, she crept around the rest avoiding branches that would snap under her foot.

OoOoOoO

The men moved through the forest with ease, they had obviously used this forest before , she quickly lost sight of them. Looking through her sixth sense...her eagle vision she could see a faint trail left behind them in the distance.

Following the trail she heard raised voices...one of them sounded like a woman.

A shot rang out and she sprinted to where it came from to find a woman on the ground bleeding from a wound on her arm...the group of men laughing at her wounded state.

"hey...what do you think your doing?"Eli shouted as she emerged out into the open. The men startled by her presence turned around with guns and bows pointed at her.

"just turn around girlie or you'll get the same" said one of the men,a scar running along his jaw.

She pulled out a throwing knife from the belt around her waist...without hesitation she threw it at a man holding a firearm the knife embedding into the soft skin of his throat...he gargled and chocked on his own blood before falling to the ground dead.

The men stood shocked at there fallen friend, the woman looked at her, wondering what she was to have killed this man with such precision. The poacher with the scar clenched his jaw in anger before shouting the command to 'fire'.

Ducking to the ground she evaded the flying bullets...getting up from the ground with her arms she pushed forward with her feet propelling herself forward with such speed, the distance between her and the men was gone in a matter of seconds...her blades drawn meeting one of the men head on, the impact pushing the steel through his ribs.

The scarred man pulled out his blade keeping it close to his arm, slowly circling her...his face was livid.

"you will pay for that you bitch"

She glared at him...she was only a bitch when assholes threatened her. He took a jump at her, his aim sloppy as he slashed near her...seeing an opening she plunged the blade under his rib cage piercing his heart ,her other hand supporting his neck as she pushed the blade further into his body...bringing her face close to his as he gasped for breath.

"I may be a bitch...but I'm so good at it" she pulled her blade out, pushing his body back with force until he fell with a thud.

Sheathing her blade she looked to see one of the poachers running back to camp to get reinforcements...she didn't have alot of time so she turned to the woman still on the ground her arm bleeding heavily now. Bending down on one knee she took her arm carefully inspecting the deep gash to her flesh.

"thanks for stepping in there...those bastards would of finished the job if you hadn't of arrived" she said, slightly wincing as Eli moved the material of her clothing around the cut.

"what's your name?" Eli asked looking up at her.

"Myriam and you?"

Getting up, Eli brushed the dirt from her knee "It doesn't matter...your wound is fine, might need a few stitches but it's mostly just a deep graze" placing her finger and thumb in her mouth she whistled for Eton, who came running through the trees.

"I need you to get out of here and go get help" she put out her hand and Myriam took it steadily getting up.

"and what about you...your just one woman"

"don't worry about me you need to go before they get back, I can handle these fools, there not exactly trained fighters"

Taking her horse to a tree stump she turned back to Myriam beckoning her over.

"take my horse...he's a stubborn beast but he will get you out of the forest quicker". Myriam stepped onto the stump placing her left foot in the stirrup using her good arm to haul herself over.

Eton jumped under the stranger on his back but calmed to the clicks of Eli's tongue and her soothing hand to his neck. Eli could hear voices behind her, the poachers were near and she needed to vanish.

Ducking under Eton's neck she pushed his thick neck around so he was pointed in the opposite direction.

"go find help I'll hold them off".

Myriam had just managed to get through the trees when the larger group of men entered the clearing...seeing the dead bodies before them they drew there weapons, she followed suite with her dagger and double ended blade, her body dropped into her fighting stance...she was prepared for an easy fight but didn't notice the archer on her left until an arrow pierced her thigh...

**So a bit of action for our lovely Eli...she finally met Myriam soon to meet Connor ;)...If you've noticed Eli is very pissy she has mood swings like there's no tomorrow haha**

**Please take a minute to review guys it really means alot to hear from you...will update ASAP x**


	8. Chapter 8

**i sit here divided**

**Thanks for the reviews people it means so much...taken a while to sort out this chapter I think I've got it right hehe...the wait is over Eli will meet the lovely Connor today how exciting :D **

**Assassins creed doesn't belong get to me just my OCs**

The archer had appeared on her left, breaking away from the main group to get a shot in first. She wanted to scream out all matters of profanities for misjudging her target. The arrow had landed in the top of her thigh piercing the thick muscle of her leg, the thin arrow head coming out the other side.

The pain was sickening...a deep burning sensation that flooded her body. The impact and shock was quick but her body had become unstable and she fell onto her side, her leg hurting less now her weight was off it. The men laughed at her...the archer who shot her held his bow as he smirked to her admiring her like a prized hunt.

The tip of the arrow prodded her other leg slightly pushing the arrow backwards causing another rush of painful heat down her leg.

She cried out slightly...trying not to scream which would give the men more satisfaction of her pain. She noticed blood beginning to ooze out of the wound, she needed to get it out and stitched quickly...the longer it stayed in the more damage it would likely cause. The wood could easily splinter inside her and she wondered for a moment if the tip had been poisoned.

Even wounded on the ground the men kept a safe distance between her, spreading out around her keeping her insight. The men grinned between themselves, proud of wounding two women...it must make them feel good.

Keeping her wounded leg still, she carefully got up onto her knee wincing everytime her wound jostled. She picked up her dagger which she dropped in her fall grabbing the other side of the arrow to ensure it didn't move too much she brought the dagger down fast cutting through the wood with ease.

The impact still caused the arrow to shake...she bit down hard into her lip, throwing her head back to try and shake the sickness she was feeling, she gulped air quickly through her mouth like a fish gasping out of water. The men chuckled at her pain stricken face, admiring her pride to not scream out.

"you think... you can just kill our men and walk away" a man stepped forward twirling a dagger between his fingers. Eli pushed herself up to stand and leant her weight on her good leg, keeping her dagger steady in her hand she met his eyes glaring at him. Jaw set, challenging him to make the first move.

To her left she saw the archer notching another arrow aiming it at her.

"drop your weapons or we will drop you" the first poacher said taking a tentative step forward.

"how long you been wanting to say that line...eh?" she said half smiling to him, the dagger still steady in her hand.

"I will not ask again" he held out his hand for the dagger.

Flipping it around in her hand she threw it to the ground the blade piercing the soft ground. The poacher waved his hand behind him signaling two of his men to approach. They moved towards intent on restraining her but as soon as they were in reach she released both hidden blades stabbing them in their throats, piercing there spines...they fell, dead before they hit the ground.

The others hadn't expected the blades and became jumpy at being low in numbers once again. She felt a warm feeling on her leg, looking down she could see blood coming from the entry wound...her whole thigh was covered and she found herself becoming light-headed through the pain and blood loss. But this wasn't the time to faint, these men were prepared to kill her.

The archer released his arrow hitting her in her lower leg. The arrow didn't go in that far stopping at the bone...collapsing on the floor she couldn't stop the scream coming out her throat. Every tense movement of her muscles she could feel the metal arrow head scraping her bone.

Using her left blade she cut the arrow in half, tears fell onto her cheeks from the amount of pain the second arrow was causing her. Through her blurred vision she could see the lead poacher walk towards her, she slashed at him to keep his distance but he just laughed at her pathetic attempt.

Moving around her he took her by her arms pulling her up against him, he pushed her with force to the remaining men in his group but the weight on her leg had her on her knees again hands thrown out to catch herself.

"get her up" he shouted to the men.

Both arms were picked up, an arm for each man who spun her around pulling her arms around a tree trunk forcing her arms into a painful position as she looked on to see the scarred man make a move for her.

He had his dagger pressed against the side of her chin, pressing hard against her flesh till she felt the slight sting of cut flesh. Her breathing was erratic from anger, pain and the loss of blood that was making her feel sick.

Her fast breathing made her exposed chest rise something he hadn't missed. Looking down her cleavage he licked his lips looking up at her through clouded lust filled eyes.

"I would love nothing more.. than to cut your filthy throat and watch the life drain from your eyes, but you owe me darling".

She turned her head to the side, his lips met the skin of her jaw moving down her neck whilst his hand sat on the top of her breaches. She tried to release her blades hoping to cause damage to the men restraining her but the grip was to tight.

He bit down hard on her throat bruising her windpipe causing her to gasp. His lips giving sloppy kisses to the red mark on her throat. His hand was under her shirt touching the soft skin of her abdomen.

Her temper was flaring quickly...she was an assassin not a damsel in distress, she wasn't about to let these men rape her...she was stronger than this. Pressing back against the tree she tried to knee him in his groin but only hit his thigh as he was extremely close to her body. She felt him smirk against her skin, she was now boiling with rage.

"GET OFF OF ME NOW!" she screamed at him, his face nestled in her bosom his vile tongue licking at her skin.

Her struggles were met with the sound of metal piercing the forest, the object whistled through the air before impacting with something...or someone.

The poacher made a sound before slumping into her chest, she could see a blade in the back of his neck it was attached to a metal wire. She stared at the odd contraption...wondering where it had come from.

The thick wire jostled up and down before being pulled taught by unseen hands. The wire pulled upwards pulling the body with incredible speed off of her, she watched as he got pulled into a tree where his lifeless body dangled over a thick

The two men released her arms allowing her to fall heavily on the ground. A hand went to her throat massaging the sore skin. She could feel the indents of his teeth, her windpipe bruised making it hurt to swallow.

Leaves and branches snapped around them all as if someone was running around them. The men were jumpy whilst Eli was slumped on the floor in and out of consciousness.

When one of the men attempted to run, an arrow out of nowhere shot him down. The other men were soon taken out one by one except for one who fell to the ground next to her. She could hear footsteps near her through her hazy hearing and a deep, angered voice she hadn't heard before.

"shooting strangers in the forest? Is that common hunting practice where you come from?" the male voice said.

"n..no i..." the poacher said stumbling for words

"spare me! Go! Tell the friends you have left what happened here"

She heard the stumbling of his feet trying to run away as fast as he could from being caught by this stranger. She tried turning her head towards the stranger, to see who had saved her but her vision went black...the only thing she saw was brown boots before her eyes closed.

OoOoOoO

She was stuck in a semi-conscious state, she could feel a burning sensation on her cheek...light flickered through her eyelids,oranges and yellows, almost like the sun. Breathing in, she smelt burning, the smell of wood on fire...her memory was hazy..._was I on fire _she thought...the only pain she felt was her leg, it burnt more than the heat on her cheek.

She couldn't hear much just the cracking of wood snapping under the heat and her own soft breathing. She wanted to fall back asleep that way she could forget the pain she was in, but a gentle hand on her knee had her sitting up in a heartbeat.

An assassin slept lightly, there mind and body trained to be alert even when asleep...to wake an assassin could sometimes cost your life.

Sitting up with her arms behind her she blinked her bleary eyes, she found herself out in the open noticing how dark it was, the light was coming from a small fire. She looked down to see herself on a big pile of blankets a few pillows cushioned her wounded leg raising it off the ground. She would see the poachers arrows still embedded into her leg.

She felt like a hedgehog.

Stretching down to touch the one in her calf, a large hand pushed against her shoulder stopping her from messing with her wound.

"you need to lie still so that I can remove them without causing unnecessary damage" the voice said.

Turning to her left she saw the face behind the voice.

Her blue eyes met golden/brown ones...the kind she had seen on an eagle. His face was incredibly handsome, his strong defined jaw and cheekbones, straight nose and pouty lips that would make any man jealous and every woman feel in heaven. She noticed his skin colour, he was dark skinned, his hair tied back with a braid in the front with beads entwined into it...this man was an indian...the only one she'd ever seen, but she had read plenty of stories about them and the prejudiced treatment they were given by most people.

The hand on her shoulder pushed again and she allowed herself to lay back down. She watched as he pulled out a knife and lay it on top of a pile of bandages. A small wooden bowl next to it, filled with a green paste that looked revolting. She swallowed hard, her dry tongue and throat making it hard to swallow her apprehension, the man next to her understood her uneasiness and brought a cup of water to her lips, his large hand moving to the back of her head lifting her up to drink the cool water.

The water felt good her throat felt moist again, swallowing became easier. She became aware of the warm strong hand supporting her his thumb on the shell of her ear...her eyes widened and her throat seemed to clamp shut as her eyes caught the emblem on his arms.

She sat up spluttering as water went up her nose, she coughed as she caught her breathe before facing him.

"you...your an assassin?" she stared at him with wide eyes. His face was expressionless as if he was looking through her, shaking his hands from the spilt water he moved back over to the supply of bandages. He stood up with something in his hands...her blades.

"I take it these belong to you...you are an assassin as well"

Her answer got lost when she got distracted by how his skin changed golden in the fire light...shaking her head from her thoughts she sat up straighter.

"yes...i was sent to find Achilles...i take it your not him?"

Shaking his head his braid swung forwards into his face "no, but I know where he lives...i will take you too him in the morning"

Nodding her head in thanks she looked down to her leg...at the bloody mess it had become.

"I should never have left...been nothing but trouble this place avoiding amorous red coats, being attacked by wolves and now...this"

He walked over to her placing her blades next to her head.

"I need to take them out...or you risk losing your leg". She huffed as his straight to the point attitude.

"then why haven't you done it already...I've been here for hours" she snapped at him. He simply stared at her with his golden eagle eyes reading her again.

"I needed you awake, you have feeling when your conscious"

"well then...no time like the present" she waved her hand down her leg telling him to start.

"I need to cut your breaches to get to the arrows" he said placing his hand on her ankle.

"just do what you need to do". Eli placed the back of her arm across her eyes jumping slightly when she felt the cold blade on her leg beginning to cut away the blood stained material from her leg.

He cut up to her thigh pushing back the material to see the swollen flesh around the arrow. He placed his hand on her thigh giving a gentle tug on the arrow making her grit her teeth in pain. The blood had dried around the arrow making it stick to her skin

"what is your name" he asked assessing the exit wound on the other side of her thigh.

"Eli...you?" she spoke through gritted teeth when he pulled her leg flatter to the pillows.

"Connor"

He took a wet cloth, gently wetting the dried blood to make the arrow looser. Every prod and wipe of the cloth caused her to move her leg away..a natural reaction when experiencing pain.

Connor placed a hand on her knee pushing her leg back down.

"you need to be still" he asked whilst placing the cloth down on the ground.

"if you hadn't noticed I have been shot twice...it's difficult not to move when I'm in agony" she heard him sigh in annoyance "I'm sorry, I know I have a bad temper but I'm extremely pissed that I got hit in the first place I just... I just need you to ignore me and get them out"

Connor pulled on the arrow in her thigh, the arrow gently moved backwards.

"you ready" he asked gripping the arrow tightly.

"just do it" Eli said, her eyes closed tightly together, her fingers turning white from gripping the blankets she lay on.

Connor began by pulling the arrow out slowly, quickening when he got to the end of the shaft. Eli shouted out at the burning sensation of the arrow moving through her flesh, feeling instant relief once it was out.

She watched as he dipped his fingers into the bowl smearing the green substance onto the holes in her leg. It was cold and sticky and made the wound tingle as soon as it touched the tender raw flesh.

"what is that?" Eli asked as he placed large amounts of the paste to her wounds making sure some of it went inside the cut.

"a recipe my people us, it will draw out any infection you may have...the plants we use have healing factors in them, we use them on any wound"

"your people often shoot each other then" she said smiling to him, her body beginning to feel clammy and delirious.

"only the careless ones" she noticed the beginning of a smirk which soon disappeared.

He wasn't one for humour Eli thought.

Connor picked up a bandage which he placed on her wound wrapping it tight around her leg. Once he covered her thigh many times with the soft bandage he cut it off tying it around a layer making sure it wouldn't unravel once she walked.

Eli could feel her eyes becoming heavy, staying awake was becoming difficult. A sudden tug on the lower arrow sprung her eyes open, the pain was the worst she had ever felt she could feel her bone making a grating sensation everytime the arrow rubbed the bone.

"keep your eyes open for a little while longer" Connor asked her, getting a good grasp of the arrow shaft which was difficult as his hands were covered in her warm blood. He moved the arrow around to loosen the hold her muscles had on it, once her muscles relaxed he pulled it back gently finding it coming out with ease.

Eli's body was sweaty and shakey, she hadn't registered the pain in her leg but was determined to stay awake, even if she was able to smack him for dragging out this torture.

"gods sake Connor...just pull it out!" she shouted at him.

Having enough of her moaning he tugged it fast and cleanly out of her calf. A small bit of blood escaped the wound but he held the arrow up smirking to her in victory...in hopes she would shut up.

Eli looked at his smirking face, to the arrow before feeling her eyes cross and her vision go black...she had fainted.

**Sooo Eli has met Connor and instantly likes his face haha I hope I havnt made her too much of a bitch she's just extremely pissed about getting shot. Will hopefully get update ASAP, please review it means alot x**


	9. Chapter 9

**i sit here divided**

**Soooo sorry for the major delay in updates I've been so busy and can easily get distracted haha anyways this chapter has been a nightmare to write for no reason at all :) **

**Assassins creed doesn't belong to me just my OCs**

A thick mist moved throughout the forest, the morning sun beginning to heat the cold ground...birds sung their hearts out with a song awakening the other animals, making the forest come alive again, but not everyone was quite so awake...

Connor kicked dirt into the fire extinguishing the dying flames. He placed the bandages back into a bag made of deer skin before turning his attentions to the soft snoring of the woman who was still sleeping .

When he had seen the wounded woman Myriam on a horse riding to the manor he hadn't expected her wounds to be caused by poachers.

Harming innocents angered him but harming a woman made his blood boil. Taking her to Achilles for treatment he had learnt that there was a second woman involved but had stayed behind to give Myriam time to escape.

Finding this 'Eli' in the hands of the poachers, wounded and bound around a tree, powerless against the roaming hands of the man who enjoyed her struggling infuriated him. Using his newly given rope dart he struck home in the poachers neck using his heavy weight to pull him away from the woman, the end to his suffering brought satisfaction.

He never expected her to be a fellow assassin, he had thought he was on his own, the templars killing potential recruits in there reign for power.

In a way he felt happy, he wasn't alone in this world...hope had been found in the strangest way.

Looking at her sleeping, he studied her in great detail...she didn't seem the type to be an assassin, she looked as if she would fit into a life of wealth, power, causing a stir at ballroom parties and having maids at her every beck and call.

She was...beautiful, her long dark hair against her light sun tanned skin and her large blue eyes could find any man lost in them. She was different to the women of his village in many ways...she was a fighter, a warrior that was only ever seen to be a man's job in his life.

He respected her for being a woman in a man's world...but her snappy miserable behaviour had soon got under his skin. She reminded him of himself in a way.

"you know it's rude to stare" her tired croaky voice broke the silence, she opened her bleary eyes to look at him, smiling at his scrutinous gaze. Her leg was still in pain but she could feel the tightness of the bandages covering her wounds which offered some comfort.

She felt exhausted, famished and extremely thirsty. The slight chill in the morning air had her snuggling further under the fur pelt that was blanketing her.

Watching him stand up, his golden eyes watching her closely as he came to stand next to her. She watched as he pulled the fur off her leg...the cold air shooting up her body.

She shivered violently wanting to pull her knees up close to her torso but Connors hand steadied her leg whilst pulling back the bandages to check her wound underneath.

"will I be able to walk properly" she hesitantly asked.

"you will need to be steady for a while to strengthen your leg...the second arrow struck bone, you may have a slight limp"

Eli rolled her eyes, another wound to add to the book and yet no victories to be proud of.

"i've uh...been meaning to thank you Connor" he looked up at her as he placed the blanket back down "I misjudged my target...i made a mistake...and uh, if it weren't for you God knows what would of happened to me...i have a strong drive in my life...a grudge, an incident in the past that needs to be settled and I'm happy to be alive...it just means i'm one step closer to settling it, so...umm, thanks"

Connor nodded his head to her "you are welcome"

They found there eyes locked again and it was only broken when the sound of horse hooves crashing through the trees. She sat up abruptly the blanket falling down to her waist exposing the thin shirt she was wearing.

Connor stood in front of her, his bow already pulled taught an arrow pointed in the direction of the noise.

"more poachers?" she asked anxiously already pulling her blades back on.

Squinting his eyes for more precision, the arrow balanced on the tips of his finger as he counted to three in his head.

'One...two...three' he released the arrow just as Eli rammed into him...the push causing the arrow to fly to the right hitting a tree.

"Eton!" she excitedly shouted whilst hurriedly limping over to the snorting black stallion who seemed ready to charge at Connor for shooting at him.

Connor looked away huffing loudly at her attempts of running, risking her wounds opening.

"you know you really shouldn't be running on that leg Eli" he said, his head held back and hands on his hips as he watched her kiss the horses muzzle.

She ignored his words, having missed her giant friend. She giggled like a child as he pushed his nose into her shoulder his strength pushing her back slightly. She returned his boisterous behaviour by pushing his head away.

"easy big guy...I've missed you too"

Connor pulled the bowstring over his head moving the bow back and forward till it lay comfortable on his back, before moving closer to her.

She watched as Eton pounded at the ground and shook his head in anger when Connor moved to stand next to her. She laughed when Eton snapped at Connors fingers when he reached out a hand to stroke him.

"don't take it personal he's as miserable as the guard I stole him from...here" she took his hand in hers noticing how large it was compared to her own and how strong it felt...he could easily break a branch...or a neck...

She placed his hand on Eton's muzzle moving it slightly in a caressing motion, before moving her hand off of his placing it on her hip.

"there you go, you've made a friend" she smiled at Connor she noticed his face and body was on edge as if awaiting a violent attack.

Eli moved away from them heading back to the camp to find her coat, hat and weapons. Eton snorted loudly before moving away from Connor to graze on the fresh grass that was still wet with dew. Looking at him from under her hat she saw him with clasped hands standing tall against a beam of sunlight that silhouetted his frame in a golden glow.

"I will take you to Achilles...you must have alot to discuss"

Tightening her double holsters she placed her guns in, as well as her daggers in there sheaths.

"It's not so much discuss...but more in need of information...i was in Boston two years ago I know the templars had a part in the shootings that happened there, but that's it I'm afraid"

OoOoOoO

Moving through the forest once more she noticed how the trees began to thin out the signs of civilisation obvious to her as the sound of tools being used as well as people talking became louder as Connor pulled them onto a wide dirt track.

Going over a small bridge that ran over a stream she could see a mill to her right , water trickling off the wheel as it went round from the current of the water. They rode past a lumberers shack, where two men where busy chopping wood piling it all against the side of the wooden shack.

The sight of the manor was surprising. The red brick was beautiful and it stood out amongst the greenness of the land and the blue from the still sea below them. The manor had many windows and white pillars that stood outside the porch giving it an elegant

He brought her around to the stables behind the manor. The stables were full of horses, people worked around them cleaning the stables out.

A young boy walked over to Connor who handed him the reins. He moved to her giving her a hand as she swung off the saddle onto her good leg. She untied her fathers sword and saddle pouches before Eton was walked into an empty stable.

Connor walked ahead opening a door for her, walking down a hallway they stopped at the stairs.

"Achilles I'm back"

The tapping of wood sounded out through the empty looking manor. An older man hunched over a walking stick appeared in the door way, surprise evident as he took in the woman's appearance.

"and who might we have here...a fellow sister if I'm not mistaken"

"yes Achilles...my name is Eli Phillips, you once knew my father Francis"

He nodded his head shifting on his feet. "ah, yes...i know your father i taught him amongst many others...a wise courageous man for his age...why are you here child?"

She took out her fathers journal shaking it slightly "I came here seeking answers...i understand the strong hold the templars have...but I'm afraid my knowledge is scattered, I wasn't sent by my father but another who is in hiding."

"I'm afraid my father has gone from this life, it was taken by Charles Lee two years ago...i have come back to find him"

**Please review peeps...i enjoy your feedback and I do apologise if this chapter has been rushed I was just desperate to get the chapter out.. Till next time x**


	10. Chapter 10

**i sit here divided**

**Can't believe I'm on chapter 10 haha, thanks to all the reviewers so far I really appreciate it. **

**If you havnt all ready check out trailer for Tyranny of king Washington it looks brilliant and SPOILER Connors mommy is still alive...**

**I don't own assassins creed just my OCs**

The room fell into a deathly silence at the mention of Charles Lee, she heard Connor shift on his feet behind her and watched as Achilles bowed his head down a deep sigh leaving his mouth.

"I am sorry for your loss child...everyday more good people are lost to the templars cause and I'm afraid it will continue until they are taken care of"

She nodded her head in understanding "I understand my purpose but I'm acting blindly...i need to see the true extent of what these men have caused"

Achilles beckoned her to follow as he hobbled around the corner stopping at a wall. She looked behind her to see Connor still there a clunking sound brought her back to Achilles who had pulled a candle holder down on the wall revealing a secret door that led into the darkness of a cellar.

Achilles walked down the stairs a hand on the rail to steady himself, she followed him down leaning most of her weight on the rail as she limped down the stairs thankful when she got to the end. Candles were lit around the room showing her how big it truly was, in front of her was multiple racks empty of any outfits. Walking into the middle she noticed the training circle under her feet, the circle taking up most of the floor. She turned to her right seeing weapon racks most of them empty apart from a few wooden training swords that had been hung up.

"impressive" Eli said hands on her hips as she spun around the room, stopping to see both Achilles and Connor standing in front of a variety of portraits. Her legs moved her forwards without realising until she stood behind the two men gazing up at the faces before her.

The men were named, a few scribbled notes next to a few of them. Some of the men she hadn't heard or seen before but she recognised Hickey who made her stomach churn, the memories of his hands and mouth on her made her sick. Her eyes looked up to see Charles Lee looking back at her...her hands clenching into a tight fist her skin turning white as she looked at her fathers killer, his face mocking her as if he knew she couldn't find him. Blinking away the tears of frustration she looked up and felt her heart drop. The clenching of her hands relaxed as she found the one face she found hard to forget. Haytham.

His face was strong, handsome and set in a hard frown, but she remembered the softness of his face under her fingertips. His portrait stood above the others like a proud ruler or king...a man who had so much to accomplish and men to follow his every order. His title of 'grand master' was underlined...the importance in ridding this man was evident under that one single line.

"I didn't realise how many there were" Eli said her voice but a whisper as she looked away from Haytham.

"Haytham has been clever and patient in his templar order, by removing an obstacle he has placed one of his men instead, ensuring he has control and power. By doing this he has secured his men to benefit the redcoats thus more good deeds are recognised by higher power." Achilles told her.

"But surely the templars have there own reasons for supporting the English"

"I believe they are a means to an end, the templars need power and without realising it the British are being controlled by templar orders. John Pitcairn was promoted major two years ago, his presence in the British army is sure to cause trouble in the future. Benjamin church keeps himself hidden, but Connor found him recruiting Nicholas Biddle a few years back. He joined the continental navy and was given command of a vessel, but now word has it that he may be to blame for recent attacks on merchant vessels. Somehow he has convinced the continental army of more ships being provided, thus a larger fleet for him to command"

She shifted on her feet, her head spinning to process this new information "you think he has people inside the British navy...somehow I don't believe a loyal Patriot would allow British to do this undetected"

"we believe so, his treachery towards this country is still unnoticed and his control strengthens with each day"

"what about Hickey, the last time we met I took him to be a loyal follower...ready to please his masters as long as the reward benefited him" she spoke through gritted teeth. Connor looked at her seeing her body tense up, he was surprised she had met him and had lived...there was more to this woman that met the eye.

"not much is known he has kept a low profile, just that he joined the Continentals and was stationed in the connecticut militia."

Achilles turned away from the wall to sit on a small stool, his stick placed against his legs.

"both Charles Lee and Haytham were in Boston two years ago...the increase in British along with the colonists challenging the change and control they were enforcing, it was only a matter of time before something gave way"

"I couldn't stop Lee in time, he shot into the crowd causing the redcoats to open fire on the people killing many innocents that day" Connor said behind her, his voice wavering with guilt and anger, she could see in his face how much it hurt which only angered her to know Charles had not only murdered her father but had caused the death of innocents and pretty much the beginning of the revolution.

"considering Haytham carries the title of 'grand-master' Charles really likes the parts he plays in"

"both of these men are dangerous, that is why I keep reminding Connor to not jump head first into this they are strong enemy's with years of practice"

She heard Connor sigh loudly "and I will tell you again old man that being my father has nothing to do with this,I understand what I must do, there are bigger things at stake for me to falter over him"

She looked at him confused, this was obviously an on going argument between them.

"I'm sorry...your father?" she asked trying to break the silence that had fallen.

"my father is Haytham"

Her heart felt like it had stopped, she wanted to cough on the large intake of air and laugh at his announcement as if it were some cruel joke. But the look on his face was of one that was displeased of his heritage.

"you..your father is Haytham" she said turning away when he nodded "he doesn't seem the type to want children".

"he left before he discovered my existence and I am glad for it"

"things happen for a reason Connor, and keeping your head down may be the best way in getting to these men...they believe the assassins gone from this land, they feel safe and are able to continue there control...discovering you two here may be risky...it's better to stay low until a opportunity arises"

Eli paced slowly in the room she felt dizzy from the information she was given more so knowing Connor was Haythams son.

"now best get your room set up my dear I'm assuming you will be staying" Achilles asked, making her smile.

"just try and keep me away"

He chuckled quietly at her enthusiasm "Connor if you wouldn't mind seeing to Eli's room...i'm sure she's in need of rest"

"thank you Achilles...my father only ever had kind words to write about you...i see now how true those words are"

"your father saw the best in everyone...he would be proud of you following in his footsteps"

Giving him one last smile she turned and made her way back up the stairs, following Connor up the stairs to the upstairs part of the house. Connor opened a door before walking inside moving aside to let her pass.

The room was spacious, she looked across at the bed it looked comfy and warm, a welcoming change from sleeping in the forest. An unlit fireplace was opposite her, chopped wood stacked against it something she looked forward to when the nights would be cold. The one thing she loved the most about this room was the large window and the beautiful view before her had her walking over in no time. She could see the forest and small wooden structures dotted around the land as well as the slight blueness of the sea.

Resting her folded arms against the window ledge she pressed her face close to the glass slightly steaming it with her light breathing.

"beautiful isn't it...like a work of art, you could forget everything with a view like that" she heard Connor walk up beside her savouring the same view with his golden eyes. Eli looked across at him wondering if he was apprehensive to the tasks that lay out before them.

"were you born near here?" she asked returning to the view.

"my village is not far from here...it was hard leaving, but at least I can protect my people better"

"is it beautiful where you live?"

"when I was a child I used to think it was...now it feels vulnerable, hidden away by many eyes that don't respect the land for what it is...losing my mother changed many things for me".

Turning away from her he walked towards the door, pausing when he heard her speak.

"thanks again Connor" she said looking over her shoulder at him.

"I will check your leg again later...get some rest" he said before walking back down the stairs leaving her to settle in.

OoOoOoO

After a bandage change and some light dinner Eli was sat infront of the fire, her blank journal now littered with small notes concerning each member of the templar order. She wondered what the end of this journal would be like...would she be writing her victory or would her pages remain blank from her death.

Dipping the quill into the ink she allowed it to soak up before placing it to the page.

_1773 _

_I never thought i'd find myself writing a journal, but I suppose all great adventures must start somewhere. What my father had taught me was on a small scale to what I must prepare myself for and I am glad to of found Achilles. Having read my father's journal I was eager to meet this man spoken in such high regards and after meeting him I can see what a truly remarkable man he is...showing me great kindness and hospitality even after our short time together. I can see in his eyes hope...something he lost with this templar hold over the country, and I can still see regret and sorrow when he thinks I'm not looking...no doubt for his mistake of allowing the templars to get so strong. I know that myself and Connor will do our best...but I'm afraid, not of death but of the impact our loss would have on the revolution, our numbers are scattered and unlikely to risk a return to a place ruled by the enemy. _

_Funny how fate can be. I thought this task would be mine to fulfill but I am glad that I have a brother even if he is the son of the enemy...the son of a man I once gave myself to. My encounter with Haytham left me confused, if he was the man capable of everything I had been told then why let me go. Why risk his plans with my existence. Whatever the reason I will keep it to myself, i don't want to disgrace everything the assassins stand for...and even though I never regretted it I knew the very moment I walked out that room how much of a mistake it truly was...and I hope my father wasn't disappointed in my actions, I pray his spirit was still finding its way to the heavens._

Picking up the quill and ink she placed it back on the shelf, closing her journal once it was dry. Clambering into bed with just a thin shirt and undergarments she nestled under the thick bed sheets savouring the feeling of fabric against her skin. Her leg was feeling better the healing salve numbing the area only sudden jolts caused pain.

She closed her eyes wondering what tomorrow would bring...

**please please review I love to read what you say...will update soon! X**


	11. Chapter 11

**i sit here divided**

**Forgive me for the long update I've been so busy with birthdays I was 21 last week yay :) thanks for all my favourites and reviews so far it means the world to me, this chapter is extremely short I'm sorry need to go over the scenes in the game for the next chapter so might take a few days**

**Assassin creed doesn't belong to me just my OCs**

It was midday when Eli began to stir, the sun was high enough in the sky that small streaks of light passed in between the curtains reaching her face the light uncomfortable behind her eyelids.

She stretched her long legs reaching the end of the bed, her toes sticking out in the colder air which she instantly pulled back under the covers. Gaining more awareness she heard the wooden stairs creaking but no footsteps. Sneaky assassin feet.

She lay still, tucked in the duvet hoping she could have 5 minutes extra.

Hearing the door handle click and the door open she quickly closed her eyes hoping to fool him. When he entered the room she instantly found herself scrutinised under his gaze, his mere presence seemed to change the room...she found herself swallowed.

"I know your awake" his voice sounded throughout the room, she tried not to jump when he spoke, his voice always seemed loud and intimidating. She lay still, trying her hardest not to breath...she was determined to stay in bed.

She heard him shift thinking he was going to leave the room, she didn't expect to shout out from the duvet being torn off her being. Her body in an instant mass of goosepimples. She sat up quickly pulling her shirt down past her toes, her eyes an instant glare when she looked up at Connor who stood almost emotionless, but she saw the hint of humour in his golden eyes.

"I'm awake, you happy" she snapped at him running a hand through her messy bed hair.

"yes" he threw the duvet back at her and walked back out of the room.

OoOoOoO

She was surprised when she looked in the mirror to find the thin cut on her chin, she had forgot the poacher had cut her.

She had always wanted to keep her face free of scars , it didn't look right for anyone, especially a woman to have visible scars.

Not that she cared what others thought...any person who dared to insult her would likely be on the receiving end of one of her fists.

Once adorned in her outfit she went downstairs, her injured leg seemingly on the way to recovery as she noticed how able she was to walk if a little awkward. She found Connor and Achilles in the kitchen, Achilles was enjoying a cup of tea when Eli walked in.

"aaah, good morning dear I trust you slept well" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the fruit bowl sat on top of the table next to Connor.

"suppose...wake up call was a bit, cold" she picked up a green apple sending Connor a dirty look before moving away. Achilles chuckled at her no doubt hearing about it already.

"I thought I might check on Myriam today, see how she's fairing" she said taking a bite of the apple finding it full of juice.

"It may be good for you to meet the other residents here if you are here to stay" Achilles said taking a sip from his cup.

OoOoOoO

Connor took Eli to meet Terry and Godfrey as well as their wives Diana and Catherine. There sawmill was already making money from the rich healthy trees in the homestead. Lumber had already been shipped throughout parts of America, the quality of the wood evident in the increase in demand.

Eli found both Terry and Godfrey intriguing. Both Scottish they seemed to have a strong brotherly bond...strong companions that worked together making a living for their families. They were friendly and welcoming when she was introduced, they seemed thankful of the break especially with the demanding work in the humid air. She especially enjoyed the tale of there meeting with Connor and she joked about him having a knack for saving people.

She found their wives friendly and could tell in an instant how much they doted on their husbands. A large smile seemed to appear on their faces when they mentioned them. They were proud of there work and the popularity in the lumber helped to put food on the table for there children.

"they seemed like nice people" she said to him, enjoying the relaxed walk of her horse. She noticed as they rode further away from the manor that travellers used the main road. The homestead was becoming more popular.

"they bring promise to this land and there work is greatly appreciated" Connor said nodding to a passer by.

She spurred her horse to ride next to him "It's nice to see hope in a time like this...people seem to manage if they know where to look"

Myriams camp was situated deep in the forest and a quick ride along a worn dirt track had them there in no time. Her camp was small but cozy looking, skinning racks stood outside all kinds of pelts hundreds to dry. Rabbits and ducks were strung up awaiting skinning or simply as a food source.

Myriam was kneeling by the fire stirring a large pot hanging over the flames, the smell of meat cooking instantly made her mouth water. She turned around when they dismounted their horses, she was shocked to see Eli standing in front of her.

"hello Myriam, I thought I'd see how you were doing". She walked over to her noticing her arm bandaged, no doubt a nuisance when out hunting.

"well look who decided to show up" she said with a smile "you look terrible"

"yeah...thanks" Eli said with her hands on her hips

"so who has my thanks?"

"It's Eli...and your welcome"

"well I have a rabbit stew cooking...do you both want to stay for lunch?"

Eli looked at Connor who seemed to have a mutual agreement, there watering mouths making the choice for them.

OoOoOoO

She had never tasted hare before and now she would never think of them again as adorable fluffy creatures but a succulent piece of meat on legs.

She liked Myriam, she was her sort of woman...someone who wasn't afraid of speaking her mind and was capable of living in a man's world. She was also a great cook where as Eli was capable of burning water.

They were back at the manor, Connor and Achilles were busy going over the books when a knock at the door stopped Eli who was sharpening her throwing knives.

She was taken back when she saw who had knocked the door...a real Mohawk Indian, with feathers and everything. He stared back at her as if she had two heads, she wondered if he had ever seen a white woman...evidently not when he seemed to look over her body.

"Connor...it's for you!"

**please drop a review I love to hear from you...will update soon! X**


	12. Author note

**Authors note**

**SPOILERS!**

Don't worry people this isn't an announcement that I'm giving up mh next chapter will be up soon! Just wanted to let those that didn't know about the assassins creed 4 that's coming out...If you haven't checked out the trailer I highly recommend you do...

It is set before our lovely Connor and instead focuses on his grandfather Edward Kenway (Haythams father)...and it's based on a pirate assassin which is absolutely amazing in my eyes...If it's anything like the navel missions then I doubt we'll be disappointed...i think it comes out in October which is soooooo far away considering the trailer is out already :(

I cannot wait I'm so excited...i love both Connor and Haytham and to be playing a character from the same family is going to be fantastic...check out the trailer :)


	13. Chapter 13

**I sit here divided**

**Thanks again to all the people who added this story to their favourites and reviewers for your views it means so much to me...please excuse the time to update and the cheap move of adding an authors note last time hehe...**

**I'm sorry for using the dialogue from the game you've most likely read it millions of times but I didn't want to change it...it's written so good...**

**Assassins creed doesn't belong to me just my OCs**

Eli moved to the side as Connor came into the room followed by Achilles. She watched as his eyes lit up in recognition of his friend. They moved out of the doorway and onto the porch.

"Kanen'tó:kon"

"yes my friend"

"what brings you here? Is the village alright?"

"for now"

"what do you mean? What has happened?"

"men came claiming we had to leave. They said that the land was being sold and that the confederacy had consented. We sent an envoy but they did not listen"

"you must refuse" Eli could hear the anger in his voice...she'd feel the same if her home was to be taken off her.

"we cannot oppose the sachem. But you're right aswell we cannot give up our home"

"do you have a name? Do you know who is responsible?"

"he is called William Johnson"

She straightened up from off the door frame and looked across at Achilles, he didn't look surprised he looked as if he was expecting the templars to strike soon.

"where is Johnson now?"

"in Boston, making preparations for the sale"

"sale this is theft"

"Connor take care. These men are powerful" said Achilles

"what would you have me do? I made a promise to my people"

"if you insist upon this course of action, seek out Sam Adams in Boston. He'll be able to help"

She watched in astonishment as he took a hatchet from his friend before burying it into the wooden pillar.

"what have you done?" Achilles snapped at him

"when my people go to war, a hatchet is buried into a post to signify its start. When the threat is ended, the hatchet is removed"

"you could of used a tree"

"I will see what I find in Boston, and I will return" Connor said to his friend who placed a hand on his shoulder before walking get away.

OoOoOoO

"I thought Johnson was a friend to your people...why would he suddenly want to buy the land and do so without the permission of your village?" Eli questioned, tying the string tight around her back full of clothing and other supplies, making sure her hat was straight and weapons placed in the right places, she turned to Connor who was waiting patiently for her.

"I do not understand the deception either, but I won't rest until my village is safe". His whole body was on edge, his strong jaw was set, the muscles tense. She could relate with the need to protect something that was important, the fight worth risking your life over.

Swinging the bag onto her shoulder she cocked her hip to the side "well then...the sooner the better then eh!"

OoOoOoO

She wasn't looking forward to the long ride to Boston but riding for months on end was something she'd gladly except as she looked up the gangway leading to a beautiful ship.

The last time she had been on a ship was when she was a child crossing over to Boston...the long unpleasant journey had scarred her from a young age...sea sickness was something she didn't want to experience again.

Connor had reached the ship by the time he realised she wasn't following and turned around to look at her noticing her reluctance to board.

"I don't do ships" she shouted to him " I thought we were riding?"

"It'll take too long...are you afraid of the water?"

"wha...no...i just...never mind" she wasn't about to shout out she was sick last time...maybe she'd of grown out of it...still the first step on the wooden gangway was placed hesitantly.

The ship was indeed a beauty...with its dark wood and beautiful white sails flowing in the gentle breeze.

The ship was alive with the crew that worked her, but Eli's final steps onto the ship stopped the work of every member...their full attention on the only woman on board.

"ahh captain, it's nice to have you back on board...and who's this little beauty"

She looked away from the men who seemed to get closer to her...she was already annoyed, sex starved men in close confines of a ship...recipe for a disaster...

An older gentleman walking down the wooden stairs approached them...a small metal drinks flask in his hand.

"Faulkner, Eli...Eli, Faulkner"

"Robert Faulkner at your service" he held out a hand which she shook "and this missy is the finest vessel on the sea...the Aquila"

"she's...nice" she said, not really knowing what to say about a ship.

"nice girl..nice, she's a beauty, what she lacks in size she makes up in speed... nothing can match her"

"uh huh...and uh how does she feel about a female being on board" she couldn't help the smile when Robert chocked on his drink.

He wiped the liquid off his beard and looked to Connor, he was looking behind Eli at his crew who had either begun to whisper amongst themselves or had very goofy grins on their faces.

"captain...and no offense to you miss...but you know what sailors say about women aboard"

Eli stood with arms crossed and Connors confused look was enough to say he hadn't a clue that women were frowned upon on a ship.

"there bad luck sir...makes the men nervous"

And there it was...the stupid sexist superstition...how men easily forgot that most crew members were scallywags...people who had done wrong and ran from the world...the sea could change any man into an honest sailor...a fellow brother fighting at sea.

"Mr. Faulkner, I can assure you I'm not particularly looking forward to sailing...but I'm here to help Connor and I won't be leaving until our task is complete...and as for making your boys nervous, they haven't taken their eyes off my backside since I stepped foot on this ship"

OoOoOoO

The familiar smell of men, sweat, sea water and gun powder brought back the long lost memories of her Boston trip...she was regretting it more and more.

A few crew members were below deck, some were working in the kitchen whilst a group of men relaxed in hammocks, there talking ceased when she walked below deck.

"you can take the room next to my quarters Eli...you don't have to be down here" Connor said behind her, he sent a warning look to the men.

"come now Connor...I can look after myself"

"do you forget how we met"

She sent him a glare...her ego was still bruised and his smug look did her head in.

"well then maybe the captain should have a few words with his crew...i have ways of expressing my words" she said flicking out her hidden blade.

The group of men seemed to snap out of there oggling daze...the sound of the blade causing them to jump.

"anyway my room...the sooner we set sail the sooner we get there"

OoOoOoO

_I found myself back on a ship father...i can hear you laughing, I always said I would never set foot on a ship again, but here I am. _

_Connor continues to surprise me...he's not only a strong capable fighter but also the captain of this beautiful vessel. He is a strong willed man...he sets his sister on something and sees that it's done, he doesn't seem to change his broody demeanor...rarely cracks a smile but I suppose someone of his size would look daft smiling. _

_He is a good person with a kind heart...even if he is would never admit it. It's evident in his crew, even his young age doesn't falter the men and the trust they have put towards their captain. _

_Only time can tell if the trust is well placed...he has so many people relying on him..._

OoOoOoO

Throwing her head over the side of the ship for what felt like the thousandth time, she emptied her mouth of the bile, the taste disgusting.

She hadn't grown out of it.

She looked at the white waves crashing against the ship as it sailed at full speed in the strong wind. Another nauseating feeling rumbled in her stomach and she quickly looked up focusing on the horizon...more water.

Groaning she pulled her hat down over her eyes, hoping the darkness could sooth her sickness.

A heavy hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"looks like we got ourselves a greenhorn boys" Faulkner shouted to the men...their rowdy laughter and whistles going right through her.

"the fresh sea air not to your liking missy"

"just leave me alone" she grumbled into her hat

"why don't you go below deck...get your head down for a while"

She snatched the hat off her face and turned around sharply "I tried...how can I possibly sleep with the highly aggravating jolly rogers who have...not...stopped...singing"

Faulkner laughed at her "your naive girl...a man expresses him self out at sea by singing songs...it passes the time and keeps everyone in good spirits"

"evidently not Robert"

"you just need to find your sea legs"

"I need something ...but first a word with our dear captain"

Pushing herself off the side she walked the best she could, the swaying of the ship making her jolt around...the whole act was amusing to the men.

She kept her eyes on his as she walked across the deck, climbing up the stairs she steadied herself on the banister. She retained her smile when she found a slight trace of humour in his eyes.

"okay Connor...there you have it, the reason I hate sailing...i get seasick, I had a bad experience when I was a child"

His lips twitched upwards and his eyes shifted to hers as she lent against the helm.

"you will get used to it" he said...oh matter of factly.

"so everyone keeps saying...its the entertainment I'm serving to these fine examples of mankind you call your crew"

"they will soon bore of you"

"you have such a way with words captain...no i'm afraid your boys need to be shown I'm not some weak maiden aboard an only male vessel who seems to be way out of her comfort zone...let them have there fun for now"

She realised his change in outfit how dashing it looked on him...he looked so natural at the wheel, the breeze carried his beaded piece of hair. She turned away from him, leaning against the wood in front of her as she gazed across the deck.

"how long till we get there?"

"we should reach Boston by tomorrow...if all goes well"

"you expecting trouble on the way?"

"the British patrol the waters, as well as Biddle, although his trail has gone cold"

"well then touch wood everything goes smoothly" she said tapping the helm.

OoOoOoO

The joyful and very LOUD singing was not going to go away...it was something she would have to get used to, but sitting in her small quarters it became soothing and she found her stomach easing to the movement of the waves.

Her quarters were just off from the large crews sleeping quarters...a small unused room that was large enough for a simple hammock and table in the corner.

A window with a hatchet gave light to the room and candles dotted around the small space for when it was night.

The space was small and lacked character but it was hers...in no time she found herself swinging gently in the hammock and her eyes closing under her hat...

**please please review I love to read all your comments...i'm glad this story is finally rock and rolling into the actual game...i will update soon! X**


	14. Chapter 14

**I sit here divided**

**hey everyone so sorry for the long update I've been ill and playing the DLC so have seriously lost track of time...thanks for all my favourites and reviews so far it makes me so happy to read your opinions...i'm not 100% happy with this and might redo it but it's up and ready for you to read enjoy :) **

**Assassins creed doesn't belong to me just my OCs**

Sitting at the table with the window hatch opened, she breathed in the fresh sea air...she had to admit it was refreshing, the salty felt good in her lungs...her night had been restless, her stomach uneasy from the motion of the waves beneath her.

She donned on a simple pair of breaches and a white shirt that was loose around the neck as well as her red belt sash tied around her womanly curves. Pulling her black boots on as well as placing her tricorn hat on her head she placed her journal back in her bag before leaving her room locking the door ensuring her weapons and other possessions were safe from prying hands.

Moving into the crews part of the ship, she realised many crew members were still there, some were lying in their hammocks whilst others played board games or had taken to drinking at this early hour.

Her boots thudded on the wooden floor which gained the attention of all the men. She didn't falter under their learing eyes instead added a sway to her walk and kept her head held high.

"so what's the captain want with ya legs?" a gruff voice said belonging to an older larger man who stepped out in front of her "you come to take over the cooks work...clean up after us all"

He stood with hands on hips a silly grin plastered his face, his mouth dirty and missing many teeth. She gritted her teeth hard ignoring the men around her who chuckled at his sexist remark.

"or has the captain finally provided us boys with some entertainment" he sneered at her, his eyes travelling down her exposed collarbone to the roundness of her breasts.

"I suggest you keep your disgusting sexist remarks to yourself before I smash what little teeth you have left in your mouth"

He through his head back, a deep rumbling laugh coming from his chest...she shifted slightly when some of the men around her moved closer, slowly surrounding her.

"she has some fire in her lads...c'mon darling give us a kiss" his large dirty hand shot out to grab her face, the contact on her face was brief, as she flung her fist hitting him hard in the jaw. The loud smack was satisfying in deed, and the man howled out in pain as he grabbed his throbbing mouth, flailing on the ground like some wounded beast.

The men around her took a step back giving her the space to walk away. Stepping over the man she climbed up the stairs not looking back.

OoOoOoO

"good morning Connor...Robert" she walked up to stand on Connors right enjoying the contrasting sight of the clear blue sky against the darker blue of the sea. It was a hot day indeed, the sky was cloudless and the sun was already beginning to burn her skin.

"what's got you in such a good mood missy" Faulkner asked putting away his spyglass.

"just a beautiful morning " she said smiling, pulling her long hair over her shoulder.

The group of men had walked on to the deck to prepare the ship for docking, they looked over at Eli who stood tall next to there captain.

Eli kept her eyes on the men watching as they dispersed around the ship, the older brute was clutching a dirty rag pressed against his bloody mouth, he glared at her before turning away.

"what seems to be old Jacks problem I wonder" Faulkner questioned taking in his battered state.

"I figured it has something to do with Eli's bruised knuckles" Connor said, both men looking towards her as she she chuckled quietly.

"I have no idea what your on about Captain"

OoOoOoO

Boston was just as busy as she remembered, the sounds, smells everything she saw was exactly the same...it was as if she had never left.

The docks she used to hang around at night was busy with men working on ships as well as a few fishing off the pier. Further up the docks many people were selling fish and materials for boats...she noticed how happy people seemed even though there lives were a struggle everyday, but the amount of red coats patrolling the town made the smiles look false...as if in a fake pretence just to avoid trouble.

"It's good to be home" she said spinning around to take in the sight of the busy markets. She looked across to the wooden warehouses which used to be her home, people had turned it into a workshop for the new vessels being built on the dock.

She felt a pang in her heart sharper than any blade as she thought back to her old life and everything she had lost the last time she was in Boston. Shaking herself from her thoughts she turned back to Connor.

"where will this Sam Adams be?"

"we may find him near the town centre...we can always ask around"

OoOoOoO

A frantic looking woman came running out onto the street holding up her skirts as she ran backwards and forwards shouting for help.

"hey lady...you'll attract unwanted attention shouting like that" Eli said behind her quickly silencing her racket.

"oh please help me...there beating him...all he did was talk to me...please you must help him" she turned quickly her skirts spinning with her as she made her way between the houses.

"okay what was that all about" Eli said with slight confusion etched on her face, Connor shrugged his large shoulders before trailing after the stranger.

They found the young woman standing to the side her hands pressed against her open mouth...the grunts and shouts of a fight got louder as they drew nearer until they came across a man lay on the ground, a group of men surrounding him as they punched, kicked and hit him with muskets.

"get yourself out of here" Eli said to the woman pushing her away gently.

Taking her pistols from her holsters she fired at two of the men...the bullets piercing their heads with ease.

OoOoOoO

She couldn't help the smile on her face as Connor walked by her side, they still hadn't come across Sam Adams.

Chuckling softly when Connor looked across at her "your just a big softie aren't you...what you did back there for Norris, it was good of you"

"the people will benefit greatly from a mine, if it's valuable then more profit can be brought in"

"It's all business with you isn't it...would it hurt to just admit your a kind man" she swallowed her words when she caught the look on his face "but then again can't have people thinking the big scary emotionless bear man has a heart" she finished with a cheeky wink.

Rounding a corner Connor nudged his head in a man's direction...his back was to them but he looked to be in a deep discussion with two other men. When they were close enough Connor cleared his throat and the man turned around the conversation stopping with him.

"ah Connor what brings you to Boston" he asked, his face looked suddenly relieved with Connors presence.

"you"

He looked at Eli his gaze taking her in from head to toe. He was a handsome middle aged man and she didn't miss the slight blush to his cheeks and the sudden wringing of his hands.

Another infatuated man to handle...

**Dont forget to review guys it makes my day...don't know the next update I'm busy this week and over the weekend..i'm off camping with friends and it's absolutely freezing atm haha...till next time x**


	15. Chapter 15

**I sit here divided**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this to favourites so far I really appreciate it...i'm sorry for the long update and having a short chapter to show for it but I'm literally rewatching it on YouTube aswell as adding my own input so it's taking a while to fit together...i will say that once the story missions are completed there will be plenty of my own stuff included, we've all played the games don't want to read it word for word aswell haha...anyways enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Assassins creed doesn't belong to me just my OCs **

"May I ask why you aren't married Miss Phillips?" Sam Adams asked her.

She had left...more like been persuaded to leave Connor who had found a rather angry man wielding a meat clever at a group of tax collectors. Sam Adams was an interesting man, he understood the struggle the people of Boston faced. The high tax demand was something many people couldn't afford and were simply removed from their homes or faced time in prison.

Looking down at their linked arms she couldn't help the smile on her face...he was a very forward man.

"I'm not the marriage type ...and please its Eli"

"As long as you call me Sam" he said with a toothy smile "you cannot tell me you have never had potential suitors, someone both intelligent and beautiful"

She patted his arm gently, shaking her head as she laughed.

" , if I'm not mistaken...you are shamelessly flirting with a woman old enough to be your daughter"

"and you my dear are calling me an old man in not so many words"

They both laughed loudly causing a few people to look at them. Walking out onto the main street she watched as people jostled around carrying out there normal lives. She pushed into Sam when a group of children ran past with their dog, turning her head around to watch as they ran off giggling...there innocence plainly obvious to the amount of people they pushed out of the way.

"I forgot how overwhelming Boston was...I can remember getting into all sorts of trouble on these streets, getting chased by the guards, running around in gangs of misfits...those were the good old days"

"you lived in Boston then"

"I left 2 years ago, but I came here with my father when I was 9 in hopes of a new life...but he's gone now,and my life took a different path that day" she turned away from his gaze.

"you were young to lose your father...its difficult to treat an illness in Boston. Not the cleanest of places"

"if it were only that simple...my father was murdered"

Sam stopped walking, pulling Eli to a stop as well.

"i'm sorry this life you say you have...is it to do with Johnson? Is it revenge you seek?"

"my life is complicated Sam...myself and Connor need to eliminate these men, otherwise things are only going to get worse...the people will lose their freedom"

"you are a mysterious woman ...but you have my word that I will help in anyway I can"

OoOoOoO

"Connor head back to the docks and see to the destruction of the tea. If you should need us, return here" Sam told Connor.

Eli got up from the seat she was sat at, passing the empty cup back to Stephane she nodded her head in goodbye to William. Sam took her gently around the wrist stopping her.

"be careful "

Pulling her hand through his grip she squeezed his hand gently giving him a toothy smile.

"I will be"

Walking out of the tavern they were met with a man holding one of the tea crates. His eyes clocked mine and it was just enough of a distraction for Connor to shove him with his shoulder throwing him off balance, the crate landed on the floor spilling the contents inside onto the dirty ground.

"pardon me" Connor said

"aw come on mate" the man took a step forward but thought better when he realised how many weapons they both carried, instead he quickly ran off leaving the tea. Walking down the busy streets they made there way to the docks.

"you seem to be getting along well with "

"he's an interesting man Connor" she said smiling slightly.

"i would say the feelings mutual"

"there's two types of men when it comes to me...those who take an interest, and those who usually run away...If your worried its going to be a distraction don't worry he's not my type"

After finding and destroying some of the deliveries Connor and Eli arrived at the heavily guarded docks. Looking around there was no easy route to get to the crates a quiet subtle approach was needed.

OoOoOoO

"oh sod it, this isn't working...move out of the way Connor" rolling a barrel of gunpowder with force, she waited till it hit the crate before firing her pistol at it. The bullet hit true, the crate exploding into pieces.

The noise startled many of the men working around the docks and gained the attention of the guards.

Reloading her pistol she became aware of Connor staring at her not looking at all pleased.

"what I don't have time for all this sneaking around...we need to get this done"

The sound of footsteps thudding on the docks made her quicken her reload..

The guards came around the corner stepping over the splintered wood.

"you can handle them can't you Connor" before he could answer her she threw a wink and ran away to find the remaining crates.

OoOoOoO

"that was reckless and unnecessary" Connor told her, his voice slightly angry.

"no it wasn't...those bastards are one of the reasons your land is being taken away from your people, they deserved more"

"but drawing attention to us is not the way to go about things"

She huffed and rolled her eyes to the sky, just as she was about to tell him where to put his good citizen act, the tavern doors flung open followed by an angry looking Stephane wielding a meat cleaver.

"Stephane, what is wrong? Where is sam Adams?"

"who cares! I've been robbed!" he stormed off down the streets shouting in french, passers by gave him plenty of room at the sight of his cleaver.

"and you were worried I was drawing attention to ourselves"

**Please please review it means alot to hear from you...i will update soon! X**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do apologise to everyone who reads this story, I havnt given up so don't worry I've just been so busy with university applications and have been ill for around 2 weeks so I haven't had a chance to update in a while...once again I apologise and thank everyone who has taken the time to read this and also for adding this story to their favourites...will update soon! Xxx**


End file.
